Doce Vingança
by Luu Prongs
Summary: Sete anos antes, James Potter chegou a acreditar que Lily Evans fugiria com ele para se casarem. Em vez disso, acabou sendo expulso da cidade.
1. Prefácio

**DOCE VINGANÇA**

**Resumo: **James Potter nunca conseguira se livrar da fama de "mau rapaz". Sete anos antes, ele acreditara que Lily Evans fugiria com ele para se casarem. Em vez disso, acabou sendo expulso da cidade.

A doce e inocente Lily teve um motivo justo para rejeitar James no passado. Agora, porém, ele está de volta e tem dinheiro, poder e prestígio para conseguir o que quiser. E ele quer Lily. Mas a cidade inteira está determinada a proteger a boa reputação dela e garantir que as tentativas de sedução de James não acabem na cama... e sim que comecem com um casamento!

**Shipper:** James/Lily

**Ps:** essa fic contem NC, não são das mais fortes mas mesmo assim, se alguém não gosta ou sei lá, por algum motivo não quer ler eu estou avisando. (:

**Ps²:** eu não tenho beta, então se tiver alguns erros quanto a adaptação, por favor, me perdoem. :D

**Ps³:** essa fic é uma _adaptação_ de um livro que eu li, portanto a história nem os personagens não são meus.

**PRÓLOGO**

Depois de uma longa ausência de sete anos, James Potter ainda conseguia deixar os moradores da ilha Evans nervosos. Ano após ano, ele permanecera além-mar como um furacão distante, fortalecendo-se cada vez mais e aproximando-se lenta mas implacavelmente. Não fora totalmente inesperado que um dia ele surgisse da balsa local em sua Harley preta, voltando à cidade Potter... uma cidade que fora assim batizada pelo prefeito da época colonial em "homenagem" aos ancestrais piratas de James. Evidentemente, o fato de o pobre prefeito ter sido ameaçado com uma arma deve ter tido algo a ver com sua decisão de último minuto.

Nem foi inesperado que, numa manhã ensolarada de julho, James Potter exigisse ver os três homens responsáveis por sua expulsão da ilha... especialmente porque aquilo também se dera sob a mira de armas. Afinal, a pequena ilha do Estado da Carolina do Norte estava bastante acostumada com a força destrutiva dos furacões. Sempre que eles atingiam a região, os moradores se preparavam como podiam para enfrentar a tempestade. E aquela prometia ser uma tempestade e tanto...

- Ele veio para nos arruinar, agora que está rico — anunciou o prefeito Jeffrey Pike num tom sombrio. — Nós nunca deveríamos tê-lo expulsado da cidade, Rolly.

O xerife Rawling exasperou-se.

- Ele poderia ter dado meia-volta e ficado. Eu não estava planejando deter o rapaz. Vocês estavam?

- Deter um Potter? Improvável — acrescentou o terceiro membro do grupo, Ben Drake. — Tenho meu negócio a zelar. Não ficaria bem ser conhecido por expulsar pessoas, certo? Não quando quero que comprem minhas mercadorias.

Rolly soltou um riso.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Todos nesta ilha sabem que você tem um coração generoso. Ora, já estendeu sua mão em amizade a tanta gente que é de admirar que ninguém a tenha levado.

- Exceto a Potter — retrucou Ben.

- Bem, isso já é outra história. O jovem Potter não estava interessado em deixar que alguém lhe estendesse a mão.

- Sim, ele estava interessado em outras coisas — acres­centou o prefeito Pike com uma gargalhada. — Como em descobrir quantas mulheres conseguiria...

- Exatamente — interrompeu Ben. — E com a nossa Lily como a próxima na lista dele, tínhamos que fazer algo a res­peito, não é?

Rolly meneou a cabeça com firmeza.

- Sem dúvida. Não tivemos escolha. Ela pediu ajuda e nós a demos. Expulsar aquele rapaz da cidade foi o mínimo que pudemos fazer. Nenhum mal resultou disso. Ora, James acabou se tornando alguém na vida, certo. Na verdade, nós lhe fizemos um favor.

- Claro, fizemos sim. — O prefeito Pike alternou um olhar inquieto entre os outros dois homens. — Acham que ele veio retribuir o favor? Ben Drake lançou um olhar apreensivo aos amigos.

- Por que outra razão ele teria pedido para ver a nós três? Só pode ser por isso.

Demais comentários cessaram no instante em que, James Potter entrou no gabinete do prefeito Pike. Sete anos ha­viam provocado mudanças no homem... embora nenhuma delas tranquilizasse os três. Continuava alto, charmoso e exasperantemente bonito. Mas, durante todo aquele tempo em que não o tinham visto, ele desenvolvera intimidantes músculos no peito e nos ombros. Fora alguém difícil de lidar antes. Agora parecia imbátível, ostentando uma aura de poder e determinação su­periores às habilidades coletivas deles.

James exigia atenção imediata com sua postura, apesar do jeans e da camiseta despojados.

- Cavalheiros — cumprimentou-os com ar confiante enquanto colocava a jaqueta de couro preta numa cadeira. — Já faz um bocado de tempo.

- Está aqui para uma visita breve? — perguntou Ben, esperançoso.

James exibiu o sorriso que fora a perdição de metade da po­pulação feminina da ilha Evans.

- Para ser franco, ainda não decidi.

- Vá logo ao ponto — disse o xerife abruptamente. — Há apenas um motivo para que tenha pedido para que nós três o esperássemos aqui hoje. É sobre aquela noite.

O sorriso de James dissipou-se.

- Sim. É sobre aquela noite.

Nervoso, o prefeito mexeu-se em sua poltrona, o atrito no couro lembrando um gemido humano.

- Veja, garoto...

James moveu-se mais depressa do que um leopardo. Num instante estava parado calmamente no meio do gabinete, no instante seguinte debruçava-se sobre a mesa do prefeito, o rosto bem próximo ao de Pike, seu olhar significativo.

- É James. Ou Potter, se preferir. Mas não serei mais cha­mado de "garoto" por você, prefeito. Nunca mais. Fui bem claro?

Pike ergueu as mãos.

- Claro, claro. Acalme-se... James. Não quis ofendê-lo.

- Otimo. — Ele meneou a cabeça e endireitou as costas. — Podemos resolver nosso assunto?

Ben limpou a garganta.

- Temos algum assunto a discutir, sr. Potter? Ou é professor?

Os olhos de James brilharam com genuíno divertimento.

- É doutor. Mas não vamos nos ater a formalidades. Afinal, não é um título de médico. Minha especialidade é finanças, como sei que devem ter ouvido dizer.

- Podemos ir direto ao assunto? O que quer de nós, Potter? — indagou Rolly.

- Apenas pensei em esclarecer algumas coisas para poder desfrutar a minha visita.

O xerife franziu o cenho.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Achei que deveria assegurar a vocês todos que não planejo criar nenhum problema enquanto estiver aqui.

- Isso é tudo? — perguntou o prefeito, cauteloso. James sentou-se numa cadeira e esticou as pernas fortes e longas a sua frente.

- Sim, claro. Quero dizer... obter vingança pode ser tão trabalhoso, causar tantos problemas... É algo que não envolve apenas os responsáveis pela ofensa. — Seu olhar pousou no prefeito. — Envolveria magoar esposas e trazer à tona o tipo de escândalo que leva um político a perder uma eleição.

A cor esvaiu-se do rosto do prefeito.

- Você não faria isso!

James deu de ombros com um ar indiferente.

- Eu disse que não planejava criar nenhum problema. — Desviou a atenção para o xerife. — Porque, dessa maneira, eu teria que conversar com a sra. Cross sobre aquele motorista imprudente que bateu em seu carro e escapuliu, fazendo-a ficar no hospital durante todas aquelas semanas. Você nunca en­controu o responsável, não é mesmo, Rolly?

O xerife Rawling moveu o queixo em silêncio por quase um minuto.

- Não — conseguiu responder, enfim. — Nunca o encontrei.

- Estranho. Numa comunidade tão pequena, achei que até você pudesse ter solucionado isso. — James olhou para Ben. — Ou resolvido os problemas da sua filha. É Laura, não é?

Foi a vez de Ben empalidecer.

- Como você...

- Procurei me informar. — James não mudara de posição na cadeira, mas, de repente, havia um ar perigoso em sua postura.  
— Não gostei nada de ver todas aquelas espingardas apontadas na minha direção. Mas entendi por que vocês usaram medida tão drástica. O que me aborreceu um pouco foi o que aconteceu depois.

- O que aconteceu depois? — perguntou Ben, inquieto, lan­çando olhares confusos aos companheiros. — Eu... eu não entendo.

- Refiro-me a qualquer que tenha sido de vocês que foi atrás de mim depois. Aquele que me agrediu pelas costas enquanto eu estava amarrado e me espancou até me deixar sem sentidos. Tenho que admitir que guardo um pouco de rancor dele. — Um brilho letal surgiu nos olhos de James. — Talvez mais do que rancor.

Os três homens ficaram boquiabertos. O xerife Rawling foi o primeiro a se recobrar:

- Jamais encostamos um dedo em você! — Ben e o prefeito menearam a cabeça em categórica confirmação. — Deixamos você nas docas, diante da primeira balsa em direção norte. Nada mais.

- Interessante, levando em conta que acordei no dia seguinte no continente, jogado numa sarjeta. Digamos que eu estava como um farrapo humano.

- E por que acha que um de nós lhe fez isso?

- Havia apenas vocês três determinados a me expulsarem da ilha. Bem... e Lily. Mas não creio que tenha sido ela a me surrar. Não é o seu estilo, certo?

- Não, é claro que não! — retrucou Ben. — Então, você voltou para acertar as contas com aquele que o surrou, é isso?

- Não exatamente. — James levantou-se e pegou sua jaqueta de couro. - Voltei por causa de Lily. Só estou avisando a vocês que não devem interferir novamente. Porque, desta vez, lutarei contra vocês. E, se isso acontecer, alguém sairá muito prejudicado. — Parando junto à porta, arqueou uma sobrancelha espessa. — Entenderam bem?

Não esperou por um resposta, mas retirou-se, deixando os três homens perplexos.

Rolly praguejou entre dentes.

- O que faremos agora?

- Foi você? — perguntou Pike com ar grave. — Você sempre odiou os Potter. Foi atrás daquele rapaz depois que fomos para casa?

- Não, é claro que não! — assegurou Rolly. — Não que não tivesse me sentido tentado. Mas não fiz uma coisa dessas.

Ben levantou-se abruptamente.

- Ora, não podem estar pensando que fui eu!  
Pike ergueu as mãos.

- Ouçam, por favor. Isto não está nos levando a lugar algum. A questão é... o que faremos a partir de agora? Pelo que pude ver, é óbvio por que ele voltou.

- Voltou para nos arruinar — disse Ben. — E para arruinar a reputação de Lily também.

Rolly soltou um suspiro.

- O que temos que decidir é... nós lhe entregamos Lily, ou tomamos a atitude honrada e a salvamos outra vez?

- Essa é a questão, sem dúvida — concordou o prefeito.  
- Numa ilha tão pequena como esta... Bem, não tenho que lhes dizer, rapazes. Este lugar não é como nenhum outro. A reputação de uma pessoa é tudo. No passado, ou se era pirata, ou um cidadão respeitável.

O xerife apertou os lábios.

- Os Potter sempre foram piratas. Ainda são, na minha opinião.

Ben meneou a cabeça, concordando com relutância.

- E os Evans sempre foram respeitáveis. Ora, Lily Evans deve ter a reputação mais imaculada de toda a ilha.

- Mas não continuará assim por muito tempo. Não com Potter por perto — observou Rolly.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo. Então, o prefeito endirei­tou-se na poltrona de couro, parecendo determinado.

- Pelo que posso ver, não temos escolha, a despeito das consequências. Lily não apenas é a querida professora do jardim de infância e um exemplo impecável para os inocentes da comunidade, mas também buscou nossa ajuda sete anos atrás e temos que ajudá-la novamente. É nosso dever manter a reputação dela intacta.

O xerife soltou um suspiro, meneando a cabeça.

- Não há escolha em absoluto. Apenas gostaria que não estivéssemos ficando tão velhos. Agir como Os três mosqueteiros é bastante exaustivo.

Ben fechou os olhos.

- Eu gostaria que não significasse que...

- Nossos segredos acabariam sendo descobertos eventualmente — disse-lhe Rolly numa tentativa de consolá-lo. — É melhor fazermos a coisa certa agora.

- Está decidido, então? — perguntou o prefeito Pike. — Um por todos?

- E todos por um — completaram os outros.

**N/A:** espero que tenham gostado.

O segundo capitulo vem em breve. Comentem e façam uma autora feliz. :D

Um beijo.

Luisa.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_- Ele voltou! — gritou no instante em que fechou a porta atrás de si. — É o que toda a cidade está comentando — acrescentou, enquanto atravessava a casa em direção à cozinha. — E adivinhe o que aquela tola Rosie Hinkle está dizendo que ele quer?_

_- Que tal a minha velha motocicleta para começar?  
Lily parou abruptamente. Droga. Deveria ter previsto aquilo._

_- Oh._

_Em vez de tia Myrtle, era James Potter quem estava sen­tado à mesa"_


	2. Chapter 1

Ei gente, como vocês estão?!

Nossa, vocês não têm noção de como eu fiquei feliz com tantos elogios. *-*

E agora só melhora; serio, eu particularmente acho o prefacio chato. :P

Espero que vocês gostem, e continuem comentando. (:

Não vo responder os comentários porque to passando rapidinho, mas muito obrigada por eles. :DD

Um beijo, Luisa.

**CAPITULO I**

Lily Evans empurrou seu carrinho pelos corredores espaçosos do Supermercado Drake. Havia um murmurinho incomum de conversação para uma quarta-feira, apesar de estarem em meados de julho, e as pessoas estavam lhe dirigindo olhares estranhos. Talvez tivesse finalmente feito algo para chocar a comunidade. Sem sombra de dúvida, estivera se empe­nhando mais do que o bastante para aquilo nos sete anos anteriores. Não que quisesse manchar completamente a sua reputação! Por certo que não. Só queria acrescentar-lhe um atraente co­lorido. Como a fina mecha lilás que fizera em seus cabelos ruivos. Daquela maneira, as pessoas não pensariam tão mal a seu respeito quando descobrissem seu segredo. Talvez não pa­recesse algo tão chocante. Então, poderiam dizer:

- Fiquei mesmo me perguntando sobre todas as travessuras dela. É estranho para uma Evans bem-nascida, não acham? Mas agora isso explica tudo. Imaginem o pai protegendo a garota do escândalo durante todo aquele tempo. Não sei se eu teria tido tamanha nobreza.

Um grupo de mulheres conversava baixinho em torno de batatas e cebolas, e Lily empurrou casualmente seu carrinho naquela direção. Parou, fingindo observar uma pilha de laran­jas. Não que estivesse tentando ouvir a conversa alheia. Longe daquilo! A "santa" Lily jamais cometeria tal indiscrição. Aper­tou os lábios. Se ao menos eles soubessem...

Aproximou-se mais um pouco das mulheres.

- ...voltou. Meu Bertie viu com seus próprios olhos — dizia Rosie Hinkle. - E o xerife Rolly confirmou.

- Não! Não depois de todos esses anos... — exclamou uma das mulheres. — Que coragem do garoto.

Que coragem de que garoto? Um de seus alunos? Lily soltou um suspiro de frustração. Se tivesse chegado ali uns minutos antes, saberia.

- Ele está de volta, eu lhes digo. Meu Bertie não mente.  
Droga, quem estava de volta? Ela se inclinou mais, apa­nhando uma laranja e fingindo examiná-la.

- Bem, o que ele quer? Por que voltou?

A mãe de Bertie olhou para a esquerda e a direita.

- Eu lhes direi, mas têm que prometer que não contarão nada a ninguém. — As "comadres", como eram afetuosamente chamadas pelos moradores da ilha, menearam a cabeça de imediato. — Meu Bertie ouviu isso diretamente do xerife Rolly. E o xerife ouviu diretamente do homem em questão. Podem imaginar a audácia dele?

Houve uma pausa significativa, e Lily inclinou-se para apanhar outra fruta que estava um pouco mais próxima do grupo de mulheres.

- James Potter voltou em busca de vingança. Disse a Rolly, Ben e ao prefeito que vai arruinar a reputação da nossa doce Lily pelo que ela lhe fez. Podem imaginar? Seria a primeira vez que um membro da família Evans teria a sua reputação arruinada. E pelas mãos de um Potter, não menos.

Lily sobressaltou-se e, em sua surpresa, fez desmoronar acidentalmente a pilha de frutas. Uma avalanche de laranjas desabou até o chão, cascateando até os pés dela, várias rolando em todas as direções. Ela gelou no lugar com laranjas até os tornozelos, o centro de todas as atenções.

- Oh, céus! — lamentou-se Rosie Hinkle. — Lily, querida, eu não queria que ouvisse a respeito do...

Caminhando graciosamente por entre as laranjas, Lily anunciou em sua voz mais eficiente de professora:

- Arrumar o corredor dois, Tommy! Senhoras... — acres­centou com um firme meneio de cabeça enquanto se afastava, chutando laranjas de seu caminho.

Antes que pudesse escapar, porém, Ben Drake alcançou-a.

- Lily! Preciso falar com você agora mesmo.

- Eu ouvi. James Potter está na cidade. — Ela se aproximou mais da saída, lutando contra a vontade de correr. — Não se preocupe. Apesar do que algumas pessoas possam pensar... — Lançou às comadres seu olhar mais intimidante, que não era assim tão intimidante partindo de alguém que tinha apenas um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura e parecia uma daquelas doces princesas de um filme de Disney... ao menos era como os alunos do jardim da infância a descreviam... — ...ele não voltou por minha causa.

- Acho que deveríamos conversar sobre isto em particular — insistiu Ben. — Há coisas que você não sabe.

- Não é preciso. Tenho que me apressar. Tia Myrtle está a minha espera...

- Lily...

Acenando em despedida, ela saiu rapidamente do supermer­cado. No estacionamento, subiu em sua Harley e colocou o capacete sobre os cabelos ruivos. Ajeitando a saia com cuidado em torno das pernas, deixou o estacionamento em sua moto e rumou para casa.

James Potter estava de volta! Céus, o que ela iria fazer? Porque se "o endiabrado Potter", como fora apelidado ainda aos quatro anos de idade, havia retomado à ilha Evans só podia ser por um motivo. As comadres quase haviam acertado. Ele não voltara para arruiná-la... ao menos não da maneira como haviam dado a entender. Céus, em qualquer outro lugar do planeta, a reputação manchada de uma donzela causaria tanto alvoroço. Mas James retornara para acertar as contas com aqueles que o haviam expulsado de sua casa. E o que mais iria querer era se vingar dela... como se a culpa já não a tivesse torturado o bastante.

Acelerando a Harley, atravessou a cidade e passou pelo filho de Rosie Hinkle, Bertie, que também era o ajudante de xerife local e seu cunhado. Ele acenou-lhe, um gesto que ela retribuiu automaticamente. Nem sequer olhou para trás para ver se Bertie pretendia multá-la por excesso de velocidade. Ele rolaria de rir com a simples ideia. Assim como James Potter tinha fama de não agir da maneira correta, Lily Evans não podia fazer nada errado... não importando quanto tentasse. Seus lábios tremeram. Se todos soubessem a verdade...

Entrando por um caminho de terra, evitou os buracos com facilidade. Parando perto da entrada da casa, desligou o motor da Harley e tirou o capacete. Subiu, então, os degraus gastos de madeira que conduziam à varanda de tia Myrtle. Deveria ter dado a volta até os fundos da casa e entrado pela porta da cozinha. Era o que todos faziam. Mas naquele dia estava com pressa demais. Deixar alguns mosquitos entrarem no vestíbulo e levar um pouco de areia nos pés eram detalhes menos importantes do que contar as mais recentes notícias a tia Myrtle. Ainda assim, deteve-se um segundo para tirar as sandálias antes de entrar.

- Ele voltou! — gritou no instante em que fechou a porta atrás de si. — É o que toda a cidade está comentando — acrescentou, enquanto atravessava a casa em direção à cozinha. — E adivinhe o que aquela tola Rosie Hinkle está dizendo que ele quer?

- Que tal a minha velha motocicleta para começar?  
Lily parou abruptamente. Droga. Deveria ter previsto aquilo.

- Oh.

Em vez de tia Myrtle, era James Potter quem estava sen­tado à mesa.

- É interessante que minha moto tenha acabado ficando com você. Da próxima vez que eu for expulso da ilha, vou ter que insistir que mandem minha Harley embora junto comigo.

- Eu me certificarei de deixar isso anotado — respondeu Lily com mais compostura do que bom senso.

Os olhos dele brilharam com um aviso, um aviso que ela seria esperta em seguir.

- Faça isso.

Uma delicada xícara de porcelana fumegava diante dele, uma fina rodela de limão flutuando no chá. Devia ser um de­talhe destoante em comparação com a pura masculinidade dele, mas só servia para enfatizá-la.

Estava todo vestido de preto... uma camiseta que se moldava a cada músculo esculpido, jeans que delineava coxas fortes e botas de couro. Os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos eram castanhos, ca­racterísticos dos Potter... olhos que continham um eterno brilho malicioso. Descendente de piratas, era perfeito para o papel, especialmente com o pequeno brinco de argola que usava havia mais anos do que ela podia se lembrar. Que os céus a ajudassem, mas sentira falta dele.

Olhou ao redor, inquieta.

- Onde está tia Myrtle?

- Na andar de cima, falando ao telefone. Sobre mim, se não estou enganado. — James levantou-se devagar. — O que está fazendo aqui, srta. Evans? Esta é uma propriedade dos Potter, caso tenha se esquecido.

- Tia Myrtle não comentou nada? — perguntou Lily no tom mais casual que pôde usar. — Eu moro aqui agora.

Ele estreitou o olhar enquanto se aproximava.

- Desde quando?

Ela deu de ombros, desejando poder evitar aquele olhar penetrante.

- Desde logo depois que você foi embora. Ela precisava de companhia, e eu queria deixar o ninho. Foi um acerto perfeito.

Ele levou um momento para assimilar a informação.

- Fico surpreso que o velho Evans tenha deixado você chegar perto de alguém da família Potter.

- Não seja tolo. Não era a todos os Potter que papai se opunha.

- Apenas a mim — disse ele secamente. — Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. O que está fazendo aqui?

James não deixaria o assunto morrer, percebeu Lily, apreen­siva. Aquilo poderia ser um problema, pois, quando ele metia algo na cabeça, não havia nada que o fizesse recuar.

- Já lhe disse. Eu moro aqui. E quanto ao meu pai... eu não lhe perguntei. Apenas vim para cá.

- Desafiou o seu pai? Você, Lily? — James sacudiu a cabeça em evidente incredulidade. — É difícil imaginar, levando tudo em conta.

Ela teria sido mesmo tão complacente? Era como as pessoas a viam... como a filha boa e obediente. Bem pouco sabiam.

- Bem, acredite. Porque foi o que aconteceu. Estou aqui e é onde vou continuar.

Para seu alívio, James deu de ombros, aparentemente satisfeito.

- E então, o que aconteceu com a sua propriedade? — perguntou.

- Pansy e Bertie moram lá agora. Eles se casaram e se mudaram para lá um pouco depois que papai morreu.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E quanto à casa na praia que sua avó deu a você? E de se pensar que teria preferido ir morar lá em vez de vir inco­modar Myrtle.

- Não estou incomodando. — Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar. — E quanto à casa na praia... eu a vendi.

James franziu o cenho. Por alguma razão, aquela admissão foi capaz de aborrecê-lo mais do que qualquer coisa que dissera até então, embora ela não conseguisse imaginar por quê.

- Você a vendeu? Terras dos Evans? Que diabos você estava pensando?

Lily pousou as mãos nos quadris.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Não tenho que responder suas perguntas. As de ninguém, na verdade. Era apenas uma casa e um terreno que agora pertencem a outro alguém.

- E depois que você se desfez de suas coisas, veio morar com minha tia Myrtle?

- Ela não é a sua tia Myrtle. Todos a chamam de tia. E tem apenas um grau de parentesco distante com você. Bem distante.

Ele não gostou que o lembrasse daquilo.

- Tia Myrtle me criou desde que eu tinha dez anos de idade. Acho que isso me dá prioridade no grau de parentesco.

- Talvez desse, se você não tivesse partido.

- Partido? — James soltou um riso sarcástico, assustador.  
— Eu não parti. Fui expulso da ilha, lembra-se?

Ela precisou apelar para toda a sua força de vontade para não sair em disparada dali. Mas se aprendera algo em relação a lidar com James era manter-se firme em sua posição.

- Eu não me esqueci de nada.

- Nem eu. — Ele enlaçou-a com o braço pela cintura e puxou-a de encontro a si. — E então? Não vai me dar as boas-vindas?

Lily tentou se desvencilhar, mas, como não conseguisse, achou melhor esperar que ele a soltasse.

- Além de tia Myrtle, provavelmente serei a única a lhe dar boas-vindas — informou-o num tom ríspido.

- Se essas são as suas boas-vindas, você está deixando a desejar. Sei que pode fazer melhor do que isso.

James não esperou que ela lhe desse um aperto de mão ou um abraço impessoal, mas tomou o que queria. E o que quis foi um beijo voluptuoso... o beijo mais carregado de paixão que ela já experimentara em seus vinte e cinco anos de idade.

- Você não apenas parece um maldito pirata, mas age como um também.

Ele reagiu com um largo sorriso.

- Uma professora não deveria usar esse tipo de linguajar.

- Você sempre despertou o que há de pior em mim — queixou-se ela.

- É mesmo? Não é como eu vejo as coisas. — Os olhos negros de James exibiam um brilho intenso que a fez corar. — Eu diria que fiz vir à tona o melhor que você tinha a oferecer. Fico me perguntando como todos reagiriam se soubessem que você me deu boas-vindas com tanto entusiasmo.

- Conte-lhes! Conte a quem você bem entender. Ninguém acreditaria em você, lamentavelmente.

Talvez se ela tivesse uma reputação como fora a da mãe de James, todos teriam acre­ditado no pior. Pobre mulher.

Ele adquiriu uma expressão grave.

- Não, ninguém acreditaria.

Uma vez que o humor de James se dissipara, aquele devia ser um bom momento para tocar em alguns dos assuntos mais delicados entre ambos. Lily respirou fundo, procurando reunir forças. Aquilo magoaria.

- E, então, por que você voltou?

- Pensei que já soubesse a resposta para isso.

- Só sei o que todos estão dizendo. — Ela esforçou-se para sustentar-lhe o olhar, para suportar o impacto daqueles olhos de um Potter. — Agora, eu queria ouvir a resposta de você.

A mudança nele foi instantânea. Fora-se o homem descon­traído e espirituoso que adorara anos antes. Em seu lugar, havia um estranho de ar circunspecto.

- E o que exatamente disseram a você?

- Oh, puxa. A lista é infinita. Vamos ver... Você voltou para buscar a motocicleta que deixou aqui. Está na ilha para causar encrenca. Está aqui para obter sua vingança arruinando minha reputação. Veio visitar velhos amigos e verificar como está sua propriedade. Você sabe... — Ela fingiu indiferença, dando de ombros. — Os tipos de coisas que as pessoas voltam para fazer depois de uma longa ausência.

Por um momento, achou que conseguira mencionar a parte sobre arruinar sua reputação sem fazê-lo perceber. Deveria ter sabido que não seria tão fácil. Viu-o arqueando uma so­brancelha espessa.

- Espere um segundo. O que foi mesmo que disse no meio de tudo isso?

Lily tentou aparentar inocência.

- Que você veio visitar velhos amigos?

- Não, não me refiro a essa parte.

- Hum... Que você veio para causar encrenca?  
Havia um ar de divertimento nos olhos dele.

- Não, não a essa também.

- Oh... — Ela limpou a garganta. — Talvez tenha sido aquela parte em que disseram que você está aqui para se vingar arruinando minha reputação.

- Bingo.

Lily sacudiu a mão no ar com aparente indiferença.

- Ora, você sabe as proporções absurdas que os falatórios podem adquirir aqui. Não é como se alguém realmente acre­ditasse nisso nem nada.

- Arruinar a sua reputação. — James pareceu saborear as palavras, desconcertando-a. — Que coisa mais arcaica. De onde, afinal, surgiu isso?

- Rosie Hinkle ouviu diretamente de Bertie. E ele do xerife Rolly.

- Diretamente daquele tolo, hein?

- Você voltou para me arruinar? — Ela não pôde evitar a pergunta. Céus!, pensou. Soava quase esperançosa. — É por isso que está aqui?

- O que você acha?

Para ser franca, Lily não tivera tempo para pensar. Ainda trinta minutos antes, James fora uma lembrança distante, uma que só acalentara na quieta solidão de noites em claro, quando sua resistência estivera fraca e a dor lancinante.

- Acho que já se passaram sete anos desde que nosso... relacionamento terminou...

- Puxa, mas você sabe mesmo banalizar as coisas.  
Ela ignorou-o, prosseguindo:

- E isso lhe deu oportunidade de sobra para superar o orgulho ferido. Agora que você deixou sua marca no mundo das finanças... Como é mesmo que o chamam? O genial Potter das finanças?

- Você está fugindo do assunto.

- Tenho certeza de que você veio para ver como estão as... — Lily tornou a sacudir a mão no ar — ...coisas.

- Bela tentativa. Mas engana-se.

- Droga, então por que você realmente voltou? Por que agora?

- Voltei para casa para cuidar de assuntos inacabados. O que há de tão estranho nisso?

Assuntos inacabados? Além de acertar as contas com ela e com os homens que o haviam expulsado da ilha, havia apenas mais uma pendência que ele precisava resolver. Foi com um choque que Lily se deu conta do que era.

- Oh, não — disse com toda a ferocidade de uma leoa protegendo um filhote. — Não pode ficar com ela. Está ao meu lado agora.

- Do que diabos está falando?

- De tia Myrtle. Você a deixou aqui e isso me dá o direito de tê-la junto a mim. Você não pode simplesmente aparecer na cidade e tirá-la de mim.

- Não planejo levar Myrtle a lugar algum. Se bem que eu ficaria contente em tirá-la de suas mãos a qualquer momento que você quiser.

- Não! Você foi embora e eu continuarei com ela.

- Fui embora?

Lily engoliu em seco ao vê-lo aproximar-se pela cozinha.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer.

- Oh, eu sei. — A voz de James soou dura, amargurada. — Eu sei que você disse que me amava. Sei que prometeu deixar a ilha no seu aniversário de dezoito anos e se casar comigo. E também sei o que aconteceu em seguida, naquele que deveria ter sido o dia do meu casamento.

Cada palavra proferida era pura agonia.

- Não faça isso...

- Qual é o problema? Isto é demais para os delicados ouvidos de uma Evans? Que pena. Fui eu que tive que conviver com o que você causou.

- Jamais tive a intenção de...

Ele interrompeu-a com um gesto brusco.

- Jamais teve a intenção de quê? De que os cidadãos que lideram a cidade se reunissem a minha porta, armados de espingardas, prontos a me encherem de chumbo? Bem, relaxe. Eles repensaram esse plano depois que lhes expliquei minhas objeções.

Levou um momento para que ela entendesse o significado das últimas palavras.

- Você lutou contra eles? Homens armados de espingardas?

- Deixei claras as minhas objeções — repetiu James secamente. — Sim, usando os punhos tanto quanto me foi possível. Foi o bastante para convencê-los a irem mais devagar. Em vez de atirarem em mim, eles simplesmente me amarraram, jogaram-me na traseira de uma caminhonete e me levaram até as docas. — O maxilar de James retesou-se. — É uma pena que você tenha perdido tudo isso, doçura. Se tivesse participado da "festa", poderia tê-los observado enquanto me largavam lá como se eu fosse um saco de lixo.

- Eu... lamento muito...

- Lamenta? — A palavra pairou no ar, reverberando com emoções dolorosas demais para serem admitidas abertamente.  
— Então é isso? Oh, eu lamento muito, James, mudei de ideia, mas fui covarde demais para dizer a você? — Ele afastou uma cadeira bruscamente de seu caminho, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Sim. Eu fui uma covarde. Está bem? É o que você quer ouvir?

- É um começo. Mas vejamos que outras confissões eu consigo extrair de você. — A aproximação determinada de James fez com que ela recuasse na direção do balcão da cozinha. — O que mais há a dizer? Você se acovardou tanto que mandou um grupo de linchamento atrás de mim em vez de me con­ frontar diretamente. E por que fez isso? Teve medo de mim?

- Não! Nunca. Eu era jovem demais, tola, e esperei evitar uma discussão séria entre nós. Satisfeito?

- Nem um pouco. — James parou tão próximo que ela pôde-lhe sentir o hálito quente no rosto. — E pelo fato de não poder enfrentar uma discussão, você tirou Ben Drake, Rolly e o prefeito Pike das respectivas camas no meio da noite para resolverem a situação. Você os enviou para me transmitirem seu recado. Foi assim que aconteceu?

Lily engoliu em seco, o arrependimento amargando em sua boca.

- Mais ou menos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. As espingardas eram apenas enfeites?

Ela desviou o olhar, prometendo a si mesma que não cho­raria, a mente fugindo momentaneamente do presente e con­centrando-se numa época em que James fora seu mundo, o amor de sua vida. Uma época em que se sentira segura com a certeza de que se casaria com ele um dia e teria seus filhos.

Um dia que nunca chegaria. Não mais.

- Não adianta tentar me ignorar. Não poderá escapar de mim tão facilmente. Eu tenho perguntas. Muitas perguntas.  
E você vai responder cada uma delas.

Lily cruzou os braços.

- E qual é a finalidade disso? O que passou, passou. Falar a respeito não mudará absolutamente nada.

- Não planejei perder tempo falando. Deve se lembrar de que prefiro agir.

- Não deixarei que faça isso!

- O quê? Que obtenha a minha vingança?

- Bem, isso também não. Mas estava me referindo a tia Myrtle.

- O que a fez mudar de um assunto como vingança para o de tia Myrtle?

Ela o encarou, praticamente desafiando-o a agir da pior maneira.

- Acontece que não acredito nem por um instante que você voltou por minha causa.

Uma expressão estranha surgiu no olhar dele.

- Não?

- E por que o faria? Porque fiz com que pedissem a você que deixasse a ilha? Não é motivo o bastante.

Fora a coisa errada a dizer. Novamente.

- Fez com que me pedissem para deixar a ilha? Você tem uma maneira interessante de usar as palavras, doçura. Vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso.

- Crianças, crianças — repreendeu-os tia Myrtle, parando junto à porta. — Não estão discutindo, não é?

- Não, senhora — respondeu Lily de imediato. Velhos hábitos, ao que parecia, custavam a morrer.

Franzina e engelhada, Myrtle aparentava bem mais do que seus sessenta anos de idade, provando que a vida nem sempre era justa com os bons de coração. Uma infância difícil e um grave acidente de carro aos trinta e cinco anos tinham-na envelhecido antes do tempo. Mesmo assim, ainda mantinha seu senso de humor e uma bondade profunda que a tornava uma das pessoas mais queridas da ilha. Ali estava a verdadeira santa. Perto de tia Myrtle, Lily julgava-se apenas uma mera candidata ao trono. Ela lançou a James um olhar de aviso. Morderia a língua antes de dizer algo desagradável na frente da bondosa mulher. A julgar pela expressão no rosto dele, sentia-se da mesma maneira.

Tia Myrtle adiantou-se cuidadosamente pela cozinha, apoiando-se na bonita bengala entalhada que Lily lhe dera de presente de aniversário.

- Vejo que está dando as boas-vindas a James em sua volta ao lar, querida. Não é uma surpresa adorável?

- Sim, adorável. — E, na verdade, era. Lily podia ter provocado uma separação abrupta anos antes, mas o que sentia por James nunca morrera. E, agora, admitia que era emocionante revê-lo, observar as sutis mudanças que sete anos haviam cau­sado, tornar a sentir o gosto de seus beijos...

- Você vai ficar aqui, é claro, não é, James? — convidou-o tia Myrtle, dando-lhe um forte abraço e um beijo.

Ele meneou a cabeça, ajudando-a a sentar-se numa cadeira.

- Obrigado, eu gostaria muito. Também quero ir ver como está a velha propriedade. Verificar se minha casa ainda não está caindo aos pedaços. Talvez fazer alguns consertos.

- O lugar está mesmo precisando de reparos — contou Lily. — Os furacões só pioraram as coisas.

Myrtle confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, sorrindo em apre­ciação quando James lhe serviu uma xícara de chá.

- Obrigada, querido. Mas você sabia que Lily vai até lá de vez em quando para arrumar a casa e providenciar para que os piores danos sejam reparados, não é?

Aquilo chamou a atenção dele.

- É mesmo?

Lily deu de ombros.

- Sempre achei que você voltaria um dia. Além do mais, eu... eu devia a você.

- E agora é o momento de acertar as contas.

Myrtle sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ora, ora, isso soa tão sombrio, querido. Se sair por aí dizendo esse tipo de coisa vai provocar falatórios.

- É o que ele já fez — confirmou Lily.

- Isso é porque as pessoas não têm coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar falando sobre a vida alheia — declarou Myrtle com serenidade. — E James não faz nada para se defender da equivocada opinião delas. É algo que mudará depois que ele tiver ficado aqui algum tempo.

- Não conte com isso, doçura. — Ele beliscou de leve a bochecha de Myrtle, abrindo-lhe um sorriso afetuoso. — Sempre fui ótima fonte de mexericos.

- Você era um tanto rebelde — admitiu Myrtle. Mas o amor transbordou em seus olhos e em seu sorriso. — Isso se deve ao fato de você ser um Potter.

- Bem, uma vez que as pessoas já esperam que eu lhes dê motivo para falarem de mim, é melhor não desapontá-las.  
- James desviou a atenção para Lily. — Por que não vem comigo? Pode me mostrar o que fez na propriedade enquanto eu estava ausente.

Ela abriu-lhe um sorriso confiante.

- Iremos na sua motocicleta ou na minha?

- É a mesma coisa, não é? Pensando bem, você ficou bastante possessiva em relação ao que me pertence. Minha velha motoci­cleta, minha casa, minha tia. Fico me perguntando por quê?

Tia Myrtle respondeu antes que Lily tivesse chance:

- Acho que você deveria tentar descobrir a razão, querido. Na verdade, acho que deveria investigar o assunto bem a fundo.

- Acredite. E o que farei. — Ele olhou para Lily em seguida. — Você vem?

Era uma má ideia... uma irresistível má ideia.

- Não é melhor eu pedir a tia Myrtle que nos acompanhe?  
James deu de ombros.

- Você é quem sabe.

- Bem, vai tentar alguma coisa enquanto estivermos na sua casa? — perguntou ela, as mãos na cintura.

- Eu certamente me empenharei ao máximo.

- Ora, meu rapaz, achei que tivesse ensinado você direito — repreendeu-o tia Myrtle com severidade.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

- Sim, senhora. Ensinou.

- Sempre se empenhe ao máximo. .— Ela sorveu um gole de chá antes de acrescentar: — Mas, no final, certifique-se de que a coisa seja feita.

Houve um momento de absoluto silêncio. Lily arregalava os olhos em incredulidade. Se não a conhecesse bem, juraria que tia Myrtle estava tentando encorajá-lo.

James soltou um riso.

- Sim, senhora! — assegurou-lhe e conduziu uma relutante Lily em direção à porta. — Ora, eu não iria querer desapontá-la.

Tia Myrtle abriu um sorriso indulgente enquanto os dois desapareciam pela porta dos fundos.

- É com o que eu estou contando. Sim, por certo que é.


	3. Chapter 2

Oii gente.

Como vão vocês? Aí, as minhas ferias estão tão boas.. dá pra descançar. Pena que tá acabano. ''/

Asuusaasuasus

Mais entao, estão gostando da fic?! *--*

Eu fiquei tão feliz com os comentários. Muito obrigada por eles. (:

Espero que voces gostem desse capitulo, é bem engraçadinho. :D

Um beijo, Luisa.

**Loo Lupin****:** Obg pelo seu comentário. A tia Myrtle é ótimo ne?! Adooooro ela. :D

**Mari lP.****:** Ow, sim, os próximos capítulos são ótimos. 8) e ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra saber o porque da Lily ter 'terminado' com o James. Mais eu prometo que é bem surpreendente. :D Obg pelo comentário.

**Tonks e Lupin****:** eu atualizei rapidinho ne! Acho que é porque eu sei que essa fic deixa a gente muito² cuirioso. :P mas no final vale a pena, é muito fofa. Espero que goste desse capitulo, Obg pelo comentário. (:

**Lika Slytherin****:** aah, obrigada pelos elogios. *-* espero que você goste desse capitulo. Muito obrigada pelo comentário.

**Raquel Cullen****: **ah, fics com segredos cabulosos dão muita curiosidade ne?! Hsauhsahusa. No final você vai ver, é uma coisa totalmente inesperada.. Por mim não seria motivo pra deixar um James escapar, mãããs.. não falo mais nada. :x Obg pelo comentário. Espero que goste. :D

**CAPITULO ****II**

James guiou sua Harley por um caminho entre os bosques desde a casa de tia Myrtle até sua antiga propriedade. Lily subira na garupa sem um murmúrio de protesto e, agora, segurava-se com força a ele, como nos velhos tempos. Abraçava-o pela cintura, as mãos repousando em seu abdome, as coxas firmes contornando-lhe os quadris.

Em vez de sentir prazer no contato, James amaldiçoava todo buraco e raiz que tinham o azar de encontrar pelo caminho, porque, com cada sacolejo da moto, os seios macios dela com­primiam-se contra suas costas.

Era pura tortura, o desejo dele alastrando-se pelas veias. O que Lily faria se parasse a moto e a deitasse no trecho de relva mais próximo? Seria capaz de lhe estender os braços de bom grado, ou gritaria feito uma donzela ultrajada? Não se deu ao trabalho de descobrir. Decidindo que era melhor acabar logo com aquela tortura e preservar sua sanidade, ace­lerou mais, avançando descuidadamente pelo caminho de terra que levava à sua propriedade.

A casa que herdara dos pais situava-se num estreito, voltada para oeste, como todas as terras que já haviam pertencido aos Potter. Propriedades de frente para o oceano sempre ha­viam pertencido tradicionalmente aos Evans e ficado sujei­tas ao pior das tempestades, ventos e ondas. Mas sua proprie­dade localizava-se numa área mais isolada e tinha uma vista espetacular das águas mais serenas entre a ilha e o continente. Também tinha a vantagem adicional de possuir vários deques, dos quais ele e Lily tinham observado frequentemente o pôr-do-sol... quando haviam conseguido escapulir do pai dela.

- Lamento quanto ao gramado — disse Lily enquanto desciam da moto. — Eu pretendia chamar alguém para apará-lo um pouco.

Ele colocou alguma distância entre ambos, esforçando-se para esconder quanto ela o afetava. Céus, parecia pior do que quando fora um adolescente guiado pelos hormônios...

- Cortar a grama não era responsabilidade sua.

- Eu resolvi que era.

- Por quê?

- Foi a maneira como fui criada.

- Claro — retrucou James, irritado por ter sido lembrado do fato. — Você é uma Evans. — Esperou um pouco antes de acrescentar: — Arrogante como só eles são... e uma das últimas de sua linhagem quase extinta. Ou é a última agora que suas irmãs estão casadas?

Ela virou-se para fitá-lo de imediato, os lábios apertados, o queixo erguido com ar desafiador.

- Uma linhagem quase extinta — repetiu, zangada. — Você não consegue deixar de mencionar o fato sempre que tem chan­ce, não é?

- E por que não o faria? Não é minha culpa que os Evans não tenham conseguido procriar o bastante. Isso nunca foi problema para os Potter. Ora, tenho mais parentes espalhados pela costa leste do que posso contar. Nunca hesitaram em se casar também. — James deu de ombros, seu tom cínico ao acrescentar: — Aliás, ao que parece, ainda há neste mundo muita gente querendo se casar. Quem pode entender?

O comentário atingiu-a, os olhos azuis arregalando-se um pouco, transmitindo uma profunda angústia. Ele soltou um suspiro de arrependimento.

- Desculpe-me, sim, doçura?

- Esqueça. Mereci isso. Mereço isso e muito mais.

- Por quê? — Ele manteve os punhos cerrados ao longo do corpo. Se a tocasse, não seria mais capaz de soltá-la. — Não pode me dizer ao menos isso?

Por um momento, achou que Lily responderia. Mas, então, ela virou-se abruptamente e olhou para a casa.

- É melhor andarmos logo com isto. Tia Myrtle ficará se perguntando por que estamos demorando tanto. E já houve especulação o bastante quanto a essa questão, não acha? — Não esperando por uma resposta, apontou para um trecho do estragos ali. Uma árvore caiu sobre o telhado durante o furacão Bonnie.

Levou um minuto inteiro para James esquecer a raiva e re­cobrar uma certa dose de calma.

- Vamos entrar e dar uma olhada.

Lily seguiu-o em silêncio enquanto James subia os degraus da varanda e abria a porta da frente.

- As portas empenaram ao longo dos anos — avisou-o. — Vão precisar ser arrumadas. Acho que poderá fazer isso facilmente, se for ficar. Também terá que mandar religar a luz e a água. Mas é algo que levará um dia ou dois para providenciar.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, sabendo bem que não era a resposta esperada. Ainda não respondera a importante per­gunta. Iria ficar na ilha? Ou voltara para uma breve visita... apenas por tempo o bastante para obter sua vingança antes de retornar a Wall Street? Uma vez que ainda não sabia a resposta, era um tanto difícil satisfazer a curiosidade dela.

Aguardou alguns momentos para que seus olhos se acostu­massem à penumbra e, então, examinou o vestíbulo com surpresa.

- Parece limpo.

- Eu arranjo tempo de vez em quando para vir fazer uma limpeza geral na casa.

- O que deve despertar o falatório das pessoas. Ou já é algo que deva ser naturalmente esperado da santa Lily?

Ela meteu as mãos nos bolsos do vestido, o gesto abrupto denunciando sua exasperação. Era curioso que resistisse ao rótulo que outras pessoas da ilha estariam mais do que ansiosas para aceitar, pensou ele.

- Não posso controlar o que as pessoas pensam. Não venho até aqui para agradá-las.

Então, por que ia até ali?

- Tivemos bons tempos aqui. Você pensa nisso quando vem até a casa?

James percebeu que tocara num assunto delicado. Lily adiantou-se com determinação até a escadaria, evitando seu olhar.

- Por que não vamos até o sótão primeiro para que você possa verificar o dano no telhado?

Ele seguiu-a pela escada, admirando-lhe as curvas femini­nas, apenas ligeiramente delineadas pelo vestido comprido, e os belos cabelos ruivos que lhe cascateavam pelas costas. A última escada, que conduzia do segundo andar ao sótão, era bem mais estreita. Fazia um calor terrível no espaço apertado abaixo do telhado, e James abriu a única janela existente. Quando a brisa fresca adentrou pelo sótão abafadiço, observou a maneira como Lily fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para trás, afastando um pouco o tecido do vestido do peito. A brisa soprou-lhe na pele, enquanto o sol penetrava pela frente do vestido, deixando-o quase transparente. James observou-lhe os contornos tentadores dos seios arredondados através do tecido, certo de que guardaria a imagem daquele momento especial pelo resto da vida.

Lily abriu os olhos devagar, olhos verdes, velados por lembranças ainda vívidas o bastante para suavizarem a amargura de um amor havia muito perdido. Por um instante, entreabriu os lá­bios, como se ansiasse por outro beijo. Seria tão fácil estreitá-la em seus braços, pensou James, aplacar-lhe o desejo. Mas não queria vencer daquela maneira. Queria mais. Queria tudo. Cor­po e alma. Apenas quando a visse se rendendo não apenas física mas também emocionalmente ficaria satisfeito.

- O que você tinha para me mostrar, doçura? — perguntou, pegando-lhe a pequena mão na sua.

Ela o fitou com a respiração em suspenso, uma incrível tensão sexual pairando entre ambos. Seria tão fácil dar o próximo passo...

Lily estava pronta para ser sua...

Mas James se conteve e apenas apontou para a parte danificada do telhado.

- Vejo que pediu a alguém que cobrisse o trecho aberto com tábuas.

A rápida recuperação dela impressionou-o. Lily murmurou algo polido e libertou a mão, afastando-se até o lado oposto do sótão.

- Foi um conserto improvisado — explicou em seu melhor tom sério de professora. — Portanto, é provável que você precise refazer essa parte toda do telhado — acrescentou, apontando para o trecho danificado. Eu enxotei os esquilos e morcegos e, ao menos, as tábuas protegeram o sótão da chuva. — A expressão dela transformou-se com um riso divertido. — Céus, você precisava ver o caos que isto aqui ficou.

James sorriu, jamais tendo conseguido resistir quando a vira rindo.

- Sim, posso imaginar. — Aproximando-se para inspecionar o dano, tomou o cuidado de não tornar a fazê-la sentir-se acuada no espaço apertado. Assustá-la não era parte do plano. - Você fez bem, doçura. Obrigado.

Como o calor continuasse opressivo, desceram depois que ele fechou a janela. No corredor do segundo andar, ela fez uma pausa.

- Oh! Acabei de me lembrar de algo mais que você deve ver. — Adiantou-se até o quarto, parando diretamente abaixo do trecho danificado do telhado e sótão. Pedaços do revestimento do teto haviam caído com o impacto da árvore no telhado, deixando buracos acima.

- Isto vai precisar de um conserto imediato também.  
Daquela vez foi ela quem se aproximou da janela e abriu-a, deixando entrar a brisa agradável. Apoiou o quadril no para­peito e soltou um suspiro de contentamento.

- Sempre adorei a vista que se tem daqui.

Numa determinada época, ele pensara que teriam a vida inteira juntos para apreciarem tudo o que a propriedade tinha a oferecer. Aquele sonho em especial tivera uma morte dura.

- Você teria apreciado mais esta casa se seu pai não a tivesse decretado como um local proibido. Perdi a conta das vezes em que ele veio fervilhando de raiva até aqui para ar­rastar você de volta para casa..

Um brilho maroto surgiu nos olhos verdes dela.

- O que só me encorajou a vir até aqui a cada oportunidade que eu tinha.

- Eu não deveria ter deixado. Você era jovem demais.

- Eu estava a salvo com você.

Foi a coisa errada a dizer e, por sua expressão melancólica, ficou evidente que Lily reconheceu o fato. Como se quisesse dissipar o clima tenso, uma rajada de vento atingiu a porta e fechou-a com um estrondo. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois se moveu. Lily, então, adiantou-se depressa até a porta, segurando a maçaneta arredondada.

- Não acredito nisto — murmurou.

Com um suspiro, James aproximou-se.

- O que houve?

Lily girou rapidamente a maçaneta para a esquerda e a direita e, então, sacudiu-a.

- A porta não abre. Está emperrada.

- Deve ter empenado como as demais da casa. Deixe-me tentar.

- Eu consigo! — Ela atacou a maçaneta com inconfundível ferocidade e, em seguida, gelou. — Oh, droga, droga!

- O que foi agora?

Lentamente, Lily virou-se para fitá-lo, erguendo no ar a maçaneta que ficara em sua mão.

- Acho que a quebrei.

- Tem toda a razão. — Ele espiou pelo pequeno buraco, vendo que a maçaneta do outro lado também se soltara e caíra, rolando pelo corredor.

- Pode consertá-la? — Havia um quê de pânico na voz de Lily agora. — Você é bom nesse tipo de coisa, não é?

- Eu sou bom em finanças. Sou razoável em consertar coi­sas. E sou péssimo em abrir uma porta emperrada e de ma­çaneta quebrada.

- Não pode quebrar a porta?

Puxa, ela estava mesmo desesperada.

- Apenas se tivesse sido atacada por cupins, ou se a madeira tivesse apodrecido. — Ele bateu com o ombro de encontro à porta.  
- O que evidentemente não é o caso desta aqui. Parece bem sólida.

- Então, o que faremos agora?

- Não sei quanto a você, mas pretendo ficar confortável até que sejamos salvos.

Além de um guarda-roupa, as únicas outras peças de mobília no quarto eram uma cama de casal e uma cadeira. James escolheu a cama. Recostando-se na cabeceira, aguardou para ver o que Lily faria. Ela andou inutilmente pelo quarto durante alguns minutos, parando para espiar pelo buraco da maçaneta antes de bater na madeira maciça da porta. Enfim, deu-se conta de que suas atitudes eram vãs e adiantou-se até a cadeira, sentando-se lentamente.

- Quanto tempo acha que se passará até que alguém apa­reça? — perguntou, inquieta.

- Dependerá de tia Myrtle. Quanto tempo será necessário para ela ficar preocupada?

- Dias.

- Bem, nesse caso, parece que eu e você teremos tempo de sobra para dividir esta cama.

Por alguma razão, o comentário deixou-a apreensiva, fazen­do-a levantar-se de imediato para tornar a verificar a porta.

- Acalme-se. Eu só estava brincando. Que tal fazermos uma coisa? Por que simplesmente não relaxamos e conversamos um pouco?

Lily pousou a mão no peito de maneira protetora.

- Sobre o quê? — perguntou com nervosismo.

- Fale-me de suas duas irmãs. Você disse que Pansy e Bertie se casaram?

Aquilo pareceu funcionar como num passe de mágica. Ela voltou à cadeira e sentou-se na beirada, as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo com recato.

- Tenho certeza de que tia Myrtle deve ter mantido você informado a respeito de todos.

- Para ser franco, nós evitamos qualquer menção aos Evans.  
Lily contraiu o rosto.

- É claro. Vejamos... Pansy casou-se com Bertie Hinkle no ano em que papai morreu.

- Isso não foi muito tempo depois de minha partida. Ela chegou a se formar no colegial?

- Sim, na véspera do casamento. Pansy e Bertie se casaram no dia do aniversário de dezoito anos dela. — Por um instante, ele teve a impressão de que os lábios de Lily tremeram. Mas talvez tivesse sido apenas sua imaginação, pois, quando tornou a fitá-la, viu-lhe o queixo erguido com firmeza, sua expressão não traindo nenhuma emoção. — Têm um filho pequeno agora. Um garotinho para quem terei o prazer de lecionar daqui a uns dois anos. É um sobrinho adorável. Ah, e Pansy está grá­vida de seu segundo bebé.

- E quanto a Trish?

- Mora em Raleigh com o marido. Conheceram-se na fa­culdade alguns anos atrás. Ela decidiu ser professora também.  
— Lily abriu um sorriso radiante. — Também está esperando um bebé. Para este Natal.

- Então, você realmente é a última Evans — observou James.

- Pansy e Trish ainda são Evans — retrucou ela na defensiva. — Sempre serão.

- Mas seus filhos não.

- Nem os meus serão. — Como se percebesse que haviam voltado a um dos assuntos que deviam ser evitados a qualquer custo, ela levantou-se abruptamente. — Isto é ridículo. Deve haver um meio de sairmos daqui.

- Não consegue ficar sozinha comigo?

Ele dissera algo proibido, a apreensão de Lily voltando, mas seu esforço para ocultá-la foi visível.

- Ninguém saberá disto a menos que você conte — respondeu num tom firme. — E, assim mesmo, duvido que alguém acredite.

James soltou um riso.

- Vejo que ainda é a virgem da cidade. Oh, não há nenhuma mácula em nossa Lily.

Uma expressão grave passou pelos olhos dela.

- Acabará havendo.

Fora a última coisa que ele esperara ouvi-la dizendo.

- E por que diz isso?

- Bem, é impossível permanecer uma santa para sempre. Com o tempo, as pessoas vão perceber que não sou perfeita, como todo mundo.

- E, nesse meio tempo, você gostaria de preveni-las quanto a isso, não é?

- Algo assim — confessou ela.

O quê, afinal, estava por trás daquilo?, perguntou-se James. Havia algo incomodando-a, sem dúvida, mas o quê? Myrtle comentara que Lily andava se comportando de maneira estranha. Ali estava a prova. Ele deixou a cama e se aproximou.

- Então, você está determinada a despertar falatórios andando pela cidade na minha motocicleta... e de vestido. O que os respeitáveis cidadãos da ilha Evans têm a dizer sobre isso, eu me pergunto?

- "Não é adorável"? — imitou Lily. — "Ela ficou com a motocicleta daquele endiabrado Potter e a dirige tão bem!"

- Oh, você deve ter ficado desapontada.

James, então, apontou para a mecha lilás que ela fizera nos cabelos ruivos.

- E o que disseram disto?

- "Vejam como a mecha realça o lindo tom de verde dos olhos dela".

Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, estudando-a.

- Sabe que é verdade?

- Oh, não me venha com essa você também. De dal-tônicos já me basta as outras pessoas. — retrucou Lily, exasperada. — Ainda bem que esta mecha é uma simples rinçagem e já está saindo. Na verdade, eu deveria ter tingido o cabelo inteiro de lilás!

- Então, você quer mesmo chocar os outros — comentou ele, pensativo. — O que mais fez nesse sentindo?

Ela baixou o olhar, como se não fosse responder. Mas, enfim, sussurrou:

- Um piercing no umbigo.

- Deve ter doído.

- Na verdade, eu desmaiei na metade do procedimento e, em vez de um piercing, eu tenho agora uma cicatriz logo acima do umbigo.

James tentou parecer solidário, mas não pôde conter um largo sorriso.

- Acho que nada consegue mesmo abalar sua reputação. Como é que a chamam, segundo ouvi dizer? "A última virgem da ilha Evans"?

- Uma das últimas. Ao que parece, algumas das comadres têm a ilusão de que suas filhas ainda são... você sabe.

- Virgens?

Lily deu de ombros.

- Não cabe a mim contradizer ninguém. Aliás, eu mesma não estaria nesta posição se tivesse... cedido a você sete anos atrás.

- Eu ficaria contente em reparar esse erro.

- É o que já me disseram. Não, obrigada.

- Você pode tentar recusar. — Ela podia não saber, mas selara seu destino com aquele beijo que haviam partilhado antes. Qualquer hesitação que ele pudesse ter sentido quanto a seduzi-la dissipara-se no minuto em que os lábios de Lily tinham se entreaberto sob os seus, dando-lhe as boas-vindas. — Mas não vai conseguir.

Lily observou-o com um ar de desconfiança.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que antes de deixar a cidade, eu planejo fazer amor com você.

- Pare de gracejar. Este não é o momento apropriado.

- Pois eu acho que é. Temos tudo o que precisamos. Privacidade, nenhuma interrupção por algumas horas, um ao outro e... — Ele voltou a sentar-se na cama, dando um tapinha no colchão — ...uma cama.

- Não pode estar falando sério!

Ao que parecia, o desejo dela de encerrar seu reinado como santa Lily não ia tão longe.

- Não é o que você quer, o que tem tentado fazer com suas travessuras? Não quer desafiar a opinião que as pessoas têm de você? Tudo o que estou sugerindo é que vá em frente. Ou melhor, que deite seu corpo sem mácula na minha cama. Eu cuidarei do resto.

- Existem limites.

- Mas, querida, eu lhe ofereci a solução perfeita. Se quer que as pessoas a tratem de maneira diferente, passe a noite nos meus braços. Assim, você poderá me devolver minha antiga motocicleta, parar com suas tentativas frustradas de chocar as pessoas e levar uma vida feliz como uma mulher perdida.

Lily ergueu o queixo.

- Não, obrigada. — Altiva feito uma Evans, adiantou-se até a janela e olhou para fora.

- Algum sinal de que alguém virá nos salvar?

- Não. Nem eu pretendo esperar por isso. Eu mesma posso me arranjar.

James levantou-se rapidamente da cama.

- Afaste-se dessa janela.

- Não se preocupe. Eu costumava subir em árvores o tempo todo.

- Você costumava cair de árvores o tempo todo. Essa árvore em que você está pensando em pular é um velho carvalho e os únicos galhos que estão ao alcance não aguentariam o peso de um esquilo.

Ela se inclinou para fora e apanhou os galhos mais próximos.

- Aguentarão a mim.

- Está enganada. — James não de seu ao trabalho de continuar argumentando. Aproximando-se mais, segurou-a pela cintura no instante em que ela se lançava na direção de um punhado de galhos frágeis.

- Solte-se para que eu possa puxá-la de volta.

- Solte-me você!

- Se eu o fizer, você cairá.

Lily fuzilou-o com o olhar por sobre o ombro.

- Não, se me soltar, eu descerei pela árvore. Então, poderei encontrar um meio de abrir a porta para você.

- Não a soltarei.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar, o corpo macio e feminino em contato com o dele fazendo-o quase perder o autocontrole.

- Isto é ridículo. Não posso ficar pendurada aqui deste jeito. Vou escorregar.

- Ouça o que estou lhe dizendo. Largue esses galhos. Agora.

Ao que parecia, Lily não gostava de receber ordens. Sa­cudindo a cabeça para afastar os cabelos dos olhos, segurou-se com determinação aos galhos.

- James Potter! Este é o seu último aviso. Tire suas mãos de mim neste minuto, ou vou chutá-lo num certo lugar onde vai doer muito!

Ele ouviu, então... gritos ultrajados, seguidos pelo som nítido da porta da frente sendo aberta bruscamente e batendo com violência de encontro à parede. Sem dúvida, os visitantes de ambos tinham visto Lily debruçada na janela e a ele tentando puxá-la de volta para dentro. Tinham ouvido os gritos dela e interpretado equivocada e perigosamente o que estava acontecendo. Um instante depois, passos ecoavam pesadamente na escadaria. O barulho era semelhante a um estouro de gado. Na verdade, parecia-se mais com o de um grupo de linchamento. Ele estava familiarizado com aquele tipo de comoção.

- Acho que pode me puxar para dentro agora. Estou sol­tando os galhos.

- Vejo que estamos prestes a ser salvos, não?

- Bem, um de nós, ao menos.

Segundos depois, o xerife Rolly bateu furiosamente à porta.

- Abra neste minuto.

James puxou Lily de volta para o quarto.

- Lamento, mas não será tão fácil, xerife.

Houve um momento de silêncio e, então, Ben pôde ser ouvido perguntando:

- Onde está a maçaneta? O que ele fez com a porta?

- Só vou avisá-lo mais uma vez, Potter. Ou você abre a porta neste instante e deixa essa pobre garota sair, ou eu o prenderei por... por...

- Por ter beijado Lily? — sugeriu James, solícito.

- Oh, ótimo — resmungou ela. — Você precisava anunciar isso aos quatro ventos?

- É a verdade, não é?

- Você não me beijou aqui, mas na casa de Myrtle.

- Oh, certo. Lembre-me de corrigir a situação. Eu não iria querer ser acusado de mentir, além de manchar a honra de uma garota.

- Você não manchou a minha honra!

- Vocês ouviram isso? — gritou Rolly. — Ele manchou a honra dela! Recuem, rapazes. Eu vou atirar naquele aproveitador.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey geente. (:

Como estao voces? Eu demorei dessa vez nee, desculpaa.

É porque com o adiamento das aulas eu viajei pra cidade do meu paai, aqui em minas mesmo, mas esqueci de levar as fics. :P

Uhsauhashsa

Espero que voces gostem desse capitulo, acho ele super engraçado. Na verdade eu acho todos engraçados. :P

Muito obrigada por todos os comentarios gente. Amei elees. Voces sao muito fofos. :D

As pessoas dessa cidade entendem tudo errado ne. :P

Uhasuasuhauuhsa

E a tia Myrtle é a melhor com certeza. (:

Agora tenho que iir, tá cheio de gente aqui em casa.

Um beijo, luisa.

CAPITULO III

Lily olhou boquiaberta para a porta.

- Ele disse que... xerife Rawling! Não pode estar pretendendo atirar de verdade...

Ao que parecia, James achava que era exatamente o que xerife planejava fazer. Passando o braço em torno da cintura dela, tirou-a de perto da porta.

- Não vamos cometer nenhuma tolice, xerife.

- Tolice, não é? No que me diz respeito, atirar em você será a coisa mais acertada que já fiz. Não é mesmo, rapazes?

- Ora, Rolly — ouviu-se um apaziguador Ben dizendo —, você não pode simplesmente ir atirando nas pessoas.

- Poderá atingir a nossa Lily — interveio uma terceira voz um tanto ofegante.

- Escute o prefeito, xerife — aconselhou-o James. — Alguém poderia sair ferido.

Rolly soltou um riso.

- E com isso que estou contando, filho.

Lily tentou se libertar do braço de James. No instante em que conseguiu, ele tornou a segurá-la, mantendo-a bem afas­tada da porta. Dando-se conta de que era inútil continuar lu­tando, ela perguntou;

- Prefeito Pike? É você que está aí?

A voz ofegante tornou a se manifestar:

- Pode apostar que sim. Puxa, mas hoje está um daqueles dias quentes. Achei que todos esses degraus da escada fossem acabar me matando.

Lily soltou um suspiro, sem tom de súplica:

- Alguém poderia abrir a porta, por favor? A maçaneta caiu e estamos presos aqui dentro.

- Como o garoto Potter conseguiu fazer isso? — quis saber o xerife.

- Ele não fez nada. Fui eu. Ou melhor, foi o vento. Fez com que a porta batesse e ela emperrou, deixando-nos presos aqui. Agora, poderiam fazer o favor de nos ajudar a sair?

Houve uma discussão sussurrada do outro lado da porta.

- Srta. Lily?

- Sim, Ben?

- Se colocar a maçaneta do seu lado, veremos se conseguimos colocar a outra do nosso. Se isso não der certo, terei que ir buscar algumas ferramentas na minha caminhonete. — Ele limpou a garganta. — Isso pode... levar algum tempo.

- Leve todo o tempo que precisar — insistiu James. — Po­demos nos manter ocupados, não há problema.

- Eu estou bem — Lily apressou-se a dizer a Ben. — Ambos estamos.

James piscou-lhe um olho.

- Só estamos desfrutando a companhia um do outro.

- Quer parar com isso? — ordenou ela num sussurro furioso.

— Você está lhes passando a ideia errada, e eles já estão aborrecidos o bastante. Se eu não soubesse bem, acharia que você quer que pensem que... — Estreitou os olhos verdes.

- Que pensem que eu estava ocupado manchando a sua honra? — James estreitou-a em seus braços. — Temos a oportunidade perfeita. Há até testemunhas. O que me diz? Vamos aproveitar a chance?

- Srta. Lily? Está mesmo bem?

Ela teve que se esforçar para que a voz soasse firme:

- Claro, estou sim, Ben.

- Achou a maçaneta?

- Ainda a estou procurando. — Lily baixou a voz. — Solte-me, James. Já se divertiu. Agora, vamos sair daqui antes que as coisas fiquem sérias.

Com ar relutante, ele soltou-a e agachou-se para apanhar a maçaneta do chão, colocando-a em silêncio na mão dela.

- Eu a encontrei — anunciou Lily, esperando que a barreira da porta ajudasse a encobrir as emoções em sua voz.

- Ótimo — disse o xerife do outro lado. — Aproxime-se da porta e coloque a maçaneta na abertura.

- Ela não vai a lugar algum, xerife. Não até que você largue essa arma.

- Ora, James, não planejo atirar em Lily. — Houve uma pausa significativa antes que Rolly acrescentasse alegremente:  
— Só em você.

Lily cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar zangado à porta... um gesto inútil uma vez que não podiam ver quanto estava aborrecida.

- Nesse caso, eu não sairei — anunciou, categórica.

- Oh, Lily, eu só estou brincando com o garoto.

- Quero a sua promessa, xerife Rawling, de que não vai encostar um único dedo em James. Nada de agressões, nem de prendê-lo e muito menos de usar sua arma.

Ele soltou um suspiro de nítido desapontamento.

- Está bem, eu prometo. Estou tirando meu cinto e colocando minha arma no chão com o coldre. Pode olhar pelo buraco na porta e verá por si mesma.

Lily fez o que o xerife sugeriu, confirmando que não teria que tomar uma atitude tola e nobre, como se atirar na frente de uma bala destinada a James. Certa de que o xerife cumpriria a palavra, colocou a maçaneta no buraco, segurando-a com firmeza.

- Pronto, já coloquei a parte que fica deste lado. — Mo­mentos depois, sentiu a maçaneta girando devagar.

- Afaste-se da porta — avisou-a o prefeito.

Em seguida, um ombro colidiu contra a porta e ela abriu. O xerife foi o primeiro a avançar pelo quarto. Ben e o prefeito seguiram-no de perto.

- Lily! Você está bem? — perguntou Ben ansiosamente.

Ela tranqúilizou-o com um sorriso.

- Estou ótima, obrigada. Podemos ir?

O prefeito Pike adiantou-se até a cama e observou-a de cenho franzido. Depois, estudou Lily com igual atenção... especialmente seu vestido, o qual notou estar tão amarrotado quanto a colcha. Lançando um olhar aos amigos, meneou a cabeça na direção das cobertas desarrumadas antes de se dirigir a Lily.

- Vá na frente, minha jovem. Queremos falar com Potter em privacidade.

- Este não é o melhor lugar para se ter uma conversa —observou James calmamente.

Era só o que faltava, pensou Lily, preocupada. Quatro feras enjauladas no mesmo lugar. Qual era a chance de alguém sair inteiro dali?

- Uma vez que vim com James, terei que esperar até que ele esteja pronto para ir. — Adiantando-se até a cadeira, con­teve a respiração e fez uma rápida prece silenciosa enquanto se sentava. — Qualquer coisa que tiverem a lhe dizer, podem falar na minha frente.

- Cavalheiros? Recomendo que tenhamos esta conversa lá fora — propôs James.

- Para que você tenha a chance de saltar naquela sua motocicleta e desaparecer? — argumentou Roliy. — Lamento, mas não será possível.

- Não. Eu estava mais preocupado com...

Um estrondo ouviu-se atrás deles, seguido por um ruído mais baixo e familiar... o de um par de maçanetas caindo no chão.

- ...com a possibilidade de o vento fechar a porta de novo.  
Lily soltou um impropério nada digno de uma dama, não se importando nem um pouco com os três pares de olhos escandali­zados que se fixaram nela junto com o olhar divertido de James.

- Como pretendem nos tirar desta confusão? — perguntou, zangada.

- Bem, tenho certeza de que logo alguém aparecerá — disse o xerife. — Bertie acabará dando pela minha falta.

James tornou a se acomodar na cama, recostando-se confortavelmente junto à cabeceira.

- Por que não o chama através de seu rádio?

O xerife levou a mão à cintura e, somente, então, lembrou-se de onde deixara o cinto com seus apetrechos. Praguejou sonoramente antes de se interromper e lançar um olhar constran­gido a Lily, desculpando-se. Ela, por sua vez, ainda não se conformara com a situação.

- Se vocês três tivessem dado ouvidos a James em vez de terem adentrado aqui feito os três mosqueteiros... — Por alguma razão, aquilo provocou o rubor nos homens em questão. — ...não estaríamos presos agora.

- Tem razão, senhorita — concordou Ben. — Foi apenas... James ali... e a cama desarrumada... — O homem ficou ainda mais vermelho. — E o seu vestido.

Lily lançou aos quatro homens seu olhar mais glacial.

- Entendo. Bem, há uma explicação perfeitamente razoável para tudo isso. — Notando a expressão fascinada em cada rosto, achou que aquele poderia ser um bom momento para uma saída digna. — Não que algum de vocês mereça uma explicação. Em vez disso, farei o que vocês quatro não conse­guiram e nos tirarei daqui.

James sentou-se abruptamente na cama.

- Lily...

- E, desta vez, é melhor ninguém tentar me impedir.  
James deixara a cama num instante. Mas foi tarde demais.

Esperando que seus músculos ainda pudessem executar as lições de bale a que se submetera durante vários anos no passado, Lily saltou com toda a elegância de uma gazela pela janela.

- Eu não sei o que você estava pensando — disse tia Myrtle num tom de reprimenda, despejando uma generosa quantidade de anti-séptico na perna de Lily. — Poderia ter sofrido uma fratura, ou várias.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Foram só alguns arranhões. — Ou talvez algumas dúzias deles. E parecia que todos sangravam. Não que estivesse disposta a examiná-los muito de perto, ou, na certa, desmaiaria. Quem teria imaginado que todos aqueles galhos finos e retorcidos poderiam ter causado tamanho estrago? Bem, além de James, evidentemente.

- Você deveria ter parado para pensar que aquele velho carvalho não suportaria seu peso — disse Myrtle, continuando a repreendê-la.

- Eu a avisei — declarou James.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Você sempre foi um bom menino.  
Ele abriu um sorriso.

- Sim, senhora.

Lily deu vazão à sua irritação, esperando que aquilo lhe desviasse a atenção de seus vários cortes e arranhões.

- Sair pela janela foi a única maneira de tirar a todos daquele quarto. Se eu não tivesse descido pela árvore...

- Caído da árvore — corrigiu-a James.

- Às vezes, os homens são tolos demais — observou Myrtle. — Mas, ao menos, todos estão bem.

- Apenas porque eu os salvei — resmungou Lily. — De­veria tê-los deixado lá para se arranjarem sozinhos.

- Isso teria poupado você dos falatórios — concordou James.  
Lily ergueu os olhos com ar apreensivo.

- Que falatórios?

- Você não ouviu o mais recente?

- Como deve ter notado, ainda não tive chance de ir ao Supermercado Drake desde que deixamos sua casa. O que estão dizendo?

- Todos estão comentando sobre como você se jogou da janela para se salvar de um destino pior do que a morte. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça, desgostoso. — A lenda de santa Lily continua viva.

- Oh, cale-se.

- Calar-me? Lembre-se de que os falatórios podem acabar sendo de outro tipo.

- Não estou preocupada com isso. Tenho certeza de que Ben, Rolly e o prefeito não vão espalhar nada de mau a meu respeito.

- É claro que não. E mesmo que espalhassem, para ser franco, duvido que alguém acreditaria nos três.

- Céus, mas chega a ser absurdo. — Ela virou-se para Myrtle. — Como você sobreviveu a isso durante todos esses anos?

- Sobrevivi a quê?

- A sua condição de santa.

- Oh, mas eu era apenas tia Myrtle. Nunca uma santa.

- Mas a sua reputação sempre foi impecável também. Isso não a preocupava? Nunca se perguntou o que aconteceria quando as pessoas percebessem que era apenas humana? — Quando a cidade descobrira quão "humana" havia sido a mãe de James, ela fora desprezada e condenada por todos, um fato que tivera um efeito profundo em seu filho, especialmente porque acabara pagando caro pela "condição de ilegítima" da mãe.

- Sou apenas humana e todo mundo sabe disso.

- Mas você é tão boa. Tão generosa. E se as pessoas acordassem um dia e achassem que você não era mais boa, nem generosa?

Os olhos de Myrtle se iluminaram com um riso.

- Sua tolinha. Algo assim não mudaria quem eu sou. Mudaria apenas o que os outros pensam de mím. Você ainda não descobriu isso?

- O quê, na verdade, está incomodando você, Lily? — perguntou James abruptamente. — Aconteceu algo?

- Não, nada. Estou apenas cansada de ser a santa Lily, creio eu.

- Eu lhe digo, da próxima vez, não se atire da janela para escapar das minhas perigosas garras. Talvez assim, passe a ser conhecida como a endiabrada Evans.

- É o que preferiria?

- Sim!

- Eu só não quero que as pessoas acabem se desapontado comigo. — O que aconteceria quando a verdade fosse desco­berta. Mas ela não poderia dizer aquilo a James. Se bem que havia grandes chances de que acabasse descobrindo por conta própria em breve.

James entrou silenciosamente na casa de Myrtle, tomando cuidado redobrado para não acordá-la nem a Lily. Passava da meia-noite e sabia que ambas deviam estar dormindo havia horas. Era o que também estaria fazendo se não tivesse sido por um pequeno assunto que precisara tentar esclarecer. Ficara surpreso quando os mosqueteiros haviam aparecido em sua casa para "salvar" Lily. Parecia que não tinham sido inti­midados por suas ameaças como presumira. Seus lábios se curvaram de leve. Não contara com o fato de que eram três homens decentes e bem-intencionados que realmente sentiam afeição e se preocupavam com a "santa" da cidade.

Não que pudesse culpá-los. Ele tinha sentimentos bem fortes em relação a ela também.

Mas ainda sobrava um intrigante mistério, um que pretendia resolver. Quando fora perguntar aos três como haviam sabido que Lily e ele estavam sozinhos em sua casa, nenhum respondera, para sua exasperação. Ao que parecia, o código de honra deles exigia que protegessem sua fonte assim como Lily. Não que aquilo importasse. Ele teria muitas oportunidades para alcançar seu objetivo nas semanas seguintes. Assim como também teria para acertar antigas contas.

Mantendo silêncio, subiu as escadas, tomando cuidado para não incomodar Lily e Myrtle enquanto passava diante dos quartos. O seu antigo quarto ficava no final do corredor, as janelas de frente para o bosque. Abrindo a porta, entrou, sem parar para acender a luz.

Livrou-se da camisa e do jeans, deixando-os no chão, a cama grande e convidativa à espera, a exaustão retardando cada passo. O luar guiando-o, afundou no colchão macio. Era bom estar em casa. Porque, apesar de tudo, a ilha Evans sempre fora seu lar. Tinha um caráter especial que não encontrara em nenhum outro lugar. Até o ar era único e fragrante, impregnado com o cheiro do oceano e a umidade tropical.

Afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, dobrou os braços atrás da nuca, enfrentando uma verdade desconcertante que o atormentava já havia um ano. Estava cansado de Wall Street. Cansado do ritmo frenético, da tensão constante, dos dias de trabalho intermináveis. Não se dera conta de como ansiava por ouvir o sotaque tranquilo e típico do Sul, de jogar conversa fora numa varanda ou observar as crianças da ilha brincando. De caminhar pela praia durante o pôr-do-sol e dar um mergulho ou dois nas ondas. De tomar uma mulher desejável nos braços e arruinar-lhe a reputação com o consentimento dela.

Sim, sentira falta da ilha Evans. Mais do que julgara pos­sível. E, naquele momento, uma profunda certeza dominou-o. Não partiria. Nem seria expulso tampouco. Aquele era seu lar e pre­tendia ficar ali. Pela manhã, contactaria sua sócia, Diana Starr, e confirmaria a intenção de vender sua parte do negócio. Ela não ficaria nem um pouco contente, mas era algo que não poderia ser evitado. Diana era uma nova-iorquina esperta, experiente. Encontraria alguém para substituí-lo na corretora de ações sem demora. Propostas de sociedade não faltariam, uma vez que era tão boa em fazer dinheiro quanto ele próprio.

Tomada sua decisão, virou-se na cama, dando-se conta somente naquele instante de que estava bem perto de cumprir o último item de sua lista... arruinar a reputação de uma mulher desejável. Aninhada a seu lado, desfrutando o doce sono dos inocentes, estava Lily.

Por um minuto inteiro, pensou em tomar a atitude nobre e descobrir que quarto Myrtle preparara para ele. Mas desistiu da ideia. Ora, nascera como filho de uma mulher bastarda e fizera questão de se empenhar para ganhar uma reputação condizente com seu nascimento. Por que deveria mudar agora? Além do mais... prometera a Lily que faria o possível para comprometê-la. E, afinal, era um homem de palavra.

Com todo o cuidado, puxou-a para seus braços. E, enquanto ela dormia inocentemente, não teve dúvida de que a noite para ele seria uma verdadeira tortura.

Não que se importasse. Abraçando-a pelas costas, moldou o corpo curvilíneo e macio ao seu, ponderando que o sacrifício valia a pena.

Lily demorou para despertar por completo, o que era incomum. Mas havia algo diferente naquela manhã, algo que não conseguia compreender de imediato. Em primeiro lugar, era mais tarde do que deveria, o sol adentrando pela janela com uma intensidade que dizia que dormira até bem depois das sete. E fazia calor, apesar da brisa que soprava nas cor­tinas. Talvez a sensação fosse causada pelas cobertas que ha­viam se enroscado em seu corpo, prendendo-lhe a cintura e as pernas. Com um grunhido de impaciência, chutou-as.

- Ei, tome cuidado — reclamou James. — Pode machucar alguém fazendo isso. — Instantaneamente, ela começou a se debater. O que não resolveu nada. Ele segurou-a com mais firmeza. — Deixe-me adivinhar. Você não costuma acordar de bom humor, não é?

Lily levou alguns momentos para encontrar a voz e reco­brar o raciocínio que parecia estar lhe falhando absurdamente naquela manhã.

- Você está na minha cama! O que faz aqui?

- Esta é a minha cama.

- Era sua cama. Agora é minha, e quero você fora daqui!

- Sabe... você tem o hábito realmente irritante de pegar o que me pertence. Sim, teremos que conversar a respeito.

- Saia da minha cama!

- Continue gritando desse jeito e acabará atraindo a cidade  
inteira até aqui. Então, sim, sua reputação estará em farrapos.  
Ou é o que você quer?

- Oh, você é impossível, James Potter! Tudo estava bem aqui até você ter decidido voltar.

- Não, nem tudo está bem aqui.

Ela estudou-o com ar cauteloso.

- O que quer dizer?

- Acha mesmo que Myrtle não me contaria?

- Contar o quê?

- Que você tem agido de maneira estranha.

Lily não pôde conter seu choque.

- Quer dizer que ela entrou em contato com você para falar sobre mim?

- Creio que as palavras exatas de Myrtle foram: "Oh, parece que a pobrezinha da Lily está enfrentando muitas tribulações em sua vida".

- Garanto-lhe que tudo está perfeitamente bem em mi­nha vida.

- Por que não acredito em você?

- Você nunca confiou em ninguém. Pensando bem, acho que esse é um dos seus maiores defeitos.

- Você me deixa arrasado. — James afastou-lhe uma mecha ruiva da fronte. — Ora, vamos. Myrtle não teria me pedido para voltar se não houvesse motivo. Diga-me o que há de errado.

- Você... — Lily umedeceu os lábios, evitando fitá-lo nos olhos. Se o fizesse, estaria perdida. — Você voltou por minha causa?

- Sim.

- Porque achou que algo estava errado?

- Entre outras coisas.

- Que outras coisas?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não tão depressa, doçura. Responda minha pergunta primeiro. O que há de errado? Por que anda agindo de maneira tão estranha? Percebe que tem deixado Myrtle bastante preocupada, não é?

- Não foi minha intenção. E, acredite, não há nada errado.  
— Ao menos nada que ela pudesse discutir com ele. Ou com ninguém, na verdade.

- Então, é tudo imaginação de Myrtle?

Lily não poderia responder que sim. Não seria justo para com a mulher que passara a amar como a uma mãe.

- Eu não diria isso, exatamente.

- Nem eu. Não depois de ter voltado para encontrar você correndo de moto pela cidade como uma adolescente imprudente, fazendo uma mecha esquisita no cabelo e tentando co­locar um piercing no umbigo. O que está acontecendo?

- Nada!

Ela tinha que escapar dali. Naquele momento, antes que James encontrasse um meio de persuadi-la a dizer a verdade. Empurrando-o pelos braços, fez nova tentativa para se desvencilhar. E foi quando se deu conta de algo chocante e... delicioso.

James estava nu como o dia em que nascera.

Ela não pôde se lembrar de quando se movera tão depressa. Num minuto estava aninhada de maneira aconchegante nos braços dele e, no minuto seguinte, estava na metade do quarto, tão assustada quanto um gato escaldado.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

- Roupas, roupas, roupas! — Lily gesticulava freneticamente na direção das partes pertinentes da anatomia dele. Como aquilo não o fizesse agir, tapou os olhos com as mãos. — Pelo meu bem, você precisa vestir algumas roupas, James. — Na verdade, não precisava. Mas ela não ousou confessar aquilo, considerando aonde tal admissão os levaria. De volta para aquela cama, sem dúvida.

- Claro. Assim que você responder a minha pergunta.

Pergunta? Que pergunta? Naquele momento, ela mal se lembrava do próprio nome, quanto mais de algo que ele tivesse lhe perguntado.

- Está bem. James.

- Sim?

- O que quer que você tenha me perguntado, a resposta é sim.

James suspirou e deixou a cama.

- Você não faz ideia do que perguntei, não é?

- Não. Agora, você vai vestir suas roupas?

- Já vesti. — No instante em que ela descobriu os olhos, ele acrescentou: — Mais ou menos.

Com aquilo quisera dizer que já colocara o jeans, mas esquecera o botão de cima aberto e nem sequer pensara em vestir a camisa.

- Isso não é justo — queixou Lily, esforçando-se para desviar a atenção daquele peito forte e dos pêlos negros que o cobriam e desapareciam sob o jeans entreaberto.

- A vida é dura. Acostume-se. Apenas para refrescar sua memória, acredito que lhe perguntei o que há de errado.

- Você quer dizer, além do fato de eu acordar e encontrar um homem despido na minha cama?

- Não é algo corriqueiro, eu imagino.

- Você sabe muito bem que não. E não há nada errado. Estou perfeitamente feliz com a minha vida. — Ela achava bastante difícil agir com indiferença com um homem quase despido em seu quarto. Ou talvez fosse o fato de estar usando uma diminuta camisola. Dando-se conta daquilo, vestiu de­ pressa seu robe. — Eu moro numa casa com a mulher mais bondosa do mundo. Tenho um emprego que adoro. Vivo numa das ilhas mais bonitas do país. O que poderia estar errado?

- Que tal o fato de não ter um casamento e filhos?  
Lily não podia crer que ele tivera a coragem de lhe perguntar aquilo. Mas, na verdade, o homem tinha coragem de sobra.

- Não me fazem falta, obrigada.

- Você não planeja se casar? Ter filhos?

- Não. — Ela soou fria e decisiva, mas não pôde evitar. Era como se sentia.

A preocupação de James era evidente.

- Agora sei que algo está errado. Você adora crianças. Costumava dizer que gostaria de ter uma dúzia.

- Eu tinha dezoito anos e só podia ser maluca. Qualquer um que espere ter uma dúzia de filhos não pode estar em seu juízo perfeito. Em vez disso, leciono para várias dúzias de crian­ças. Já é o bastante.

Ele se aproximou.

- Você não quer se casar? Ter um filho com seu marido?  
Ela limpou a garganta, inquieta com a proximidade de am­bos, com o calor que se irradiava do corpo dele.

- Não... não quero.

- Não quer ter filhos algum dia, aninhá-los em seus braços, amamentá-los?

- Não, não! Filhos não são necessários para tornarem a vida de uma pessoa completa — disse Lily depressa, não querendo deixá-lo perceber como aquelas perguntas dilacera­vam seu coração.

- Você não acredita no que está dizendo. Do contrário, por que estaria chorando? — James secou-lhe uma lágrima na face com a ponta do dedo. — Você é infértil? É por isso que mudou de ideia, que me mandou embora?

Lily deu um passo atrás, batendo numa cómoda de carvalho.

- Como pode me fazer uma pergunta dessas?

- Foi o que aconteceu?

- Pelo que sei, sou perfeitamente capaz de ter filhos. Estou lhe dizendo. Tudo está bem.

- Não, não está. E desconfio que não tem estado há um longo tempo. — Ele abraçou-a, aninhando-a no calor de seu corpo. — Algo aconteceu sete anos atrás e, o que quer que tenha sido, fez com que você me mandasse embora.

- Você tem razão. Algo aconteceu. — Obrigou-se ela a men­tir. - Eu mudei de ideia quanto a nós dois.

- Não acredito — respondeu ele numa voz baixa mas obstinada. - O que quer que seja... ainda existe. E está afastando você de mim.

Lily, então, viu a dor que se ocultava naqueles olhos negros, o sofrimento por trás do sorriso descontraído. Fizera aquilo a ele. Magoara-o profundamente com suas atitudes sete anos antes. Qualquer outro homem a teria odiado, ou, no mínimo, passado a evitá-la a qualquer custo. Em vez daquilo, James mantivera uma distância cautelosa. Ainda assim, no instante em que Myrtle lhe telefonara, voltara à ilha sem hesitar. Por causa dela.

A dor que também a dominava era tamanha...

- Esqueça, James. Diga a Myrtle que apenas estou sendo rebelde como uma Evans... — A voz de Lily falhou, suas palavras dispersando-se num inesperado turbilhão de emoções.

Ele abraçou-a com mais força, pousando-lhe a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não fique assim, _doçura_ — murmurou. — Está tudo bem. Resolveremos o que estiver havendo juntos.

Ela desvencilhou-se do abraço.

- Escute bem, só estou sendo rebelde como uma Evans consegue ser. Pode não ser muito para os padrões de um Potter, mas eu lhe asseguro, não sou a santa que a maioria das pessoas pensa.

Correu para a porta, ignorando o pedido dele para esperar. Já falara demais até então. O que iria fazer? Como iria lidar com o interrogatório incessante de James?

Para seu alívio, ele não a seguiu de imediato.

Descendo até a cozinha, adiantou-se até a cafeteira no bal­cão. Exatamente o que precisava, um café quente e forte. Myrtle devia tê-lo feito antes de ter saído para o centro comunitário para sua manhã de trabalho voluntário. Com mãos trémulas, Lily serviu-se de uma xícara da bebida fumegante.

- Importa-se se eu me juntar a você? — perguntou James da porta, já de camisa e com o jeans abotoado, observando-a como se ela fosse um bichinho assustado.

- Fique à vontade — respondeu Lily polidamente, a voz mais calma. Serviu-lhe uma xícara de café, as mãos mais firmes agora.

- Sabe, quanto a ontem à noite...

- Quando você invadiu minha cama?

- Minha cama.

- Oh, por favor, não me venha com essa desculpa ridícula de ter entrado no quarto errado.

- Caso tenha se esquecido, não entrei no seu quarto por engano. Fiz isso de propósito. O quarto era meu, como deve se lembrar.

- Era. Disse bem.

- Mas, como eu ia dizendo, achei interessante que nem você, nem Myrtle tenham me falado sobre a mudança. — Recostado no balcão, James arqueou uma sobrancelha, seu olhar intenso enquanto a observava por cima da xícara. — Ou essa foi mais uma de suas tentativas de provar que não é uma santa?

- Acredite, quando eu conseguir prová-lo, você não terá a menor participação nisso!

- Está se iludindo, srta. Evans. Pretendo ser exatamente o responsável pela façanha.

- Quem está se iludindo é você. Seria o último homem no mundo a quem eu convidaria para minha cama.

- Tarde demais, lembra-se? Você deveria agradecer à sua sorte por ninguém saber que dormimos abraçados nesta noite. Do contrário, sua reputação estaria decididamente arruinada.

- Oh, você sabe muito bem que não aconteceu nada nesta noite! — retrucou ela, furiosa.

O provocador sorriso Potter dele estava de volta.

- É verdade, mas poderia ter acontecido. Um de nós já estava sem roupa e...

- Se você ousar contar a alguém...

- Chegamos num momento inoportuno? — perguntou uma voz divertida junto à porta dos fundos.

Lily virou-se abruptamente, o rubor tingindo-lhe as faces.

- Pansy! Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Bertie e eu chegamos neste instante. — Ela deu uma rápida cotovelada no marido. — Não foi, querido?

- Claro — mentiu ele galantemente, entrando na cozinha logo atrás da esposa. — Olá, Lily. Potter.

James inclinou a cabeça.

- Hinkle. Minhas congratulações um tanto tardias pelo casamento. E, pelo que entendi, a família de vocês está aumentando, não é?

Pansy deu um tapinha na barriga volumosa com orgulho.

- Sim, nosso segundo filho está para chegar a qualquer momento. E, antes que eu me esqueça, James, passe lá em casa e conheça o primeiro, logo que tiver se situado. — Pansy virou-se para a irmã com um brilho no olhar. — Desjejum interessante...

- Oh, eu... eu só estava tomando uma xícara de café antes de ir me trocar — respondeu Lily, tendo se recobrado àquela altura. Erguendo o queixo, lançou à irmã e ao cunhado seu olhar mais sério, o que mostrou ser um desafio para quem usava apenas uma pequena camisola e um robe. — Se me derem licença, vou me vestir e desço num minuto.

Subindo depressa até seu quarto, Lily fechou a porta e se vestiu em tempo recorde. Normalmente, tomava um banho pela manhã, mas não ousou. Durante os segundos que levou para se meter num vestido que apanhou do guarda-roupa, Pan­sy já teria oportunidade de sobra para dizer tolices.

- ...papai tinha certeza de que você ia tentar seduzir as três garotas Evans, uma a uma — dizia ela a James quando Lily voltou rapidamente à cozinha. — Não posso imaginar por que pensou isso sabendo como eu me sentia em relação a Bertie.

- Pansy! Tenho certeza de que papai não pensou nada disso! — Lily lançou um olhar preocupado a James. A expressão em seu rosto não aparentava nada exceto um ligeiro divertimento. Mas conhecia-o bem o bastante para ver os sinais que geralmente conseguia esconder das outras pessoas... sinais que indicavam que ele não estava gostando dos comentários de sua irmã. Era evidente que Pansy tocara num assunto delicado. James segurava a xícara com força e os olhos estavam tempestuosos. Até sua postura falava de alguém prestes a explodir de raiva. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. O relacionamento dele com seu pai fora hostil ao extremo.

Os Evans não se davam com os Potter, explicara-lhe o pai mais de uma vez. Mas, pior do que aquilo, a mãe de James fora ilegítima e tal fato fora atirado na cara dele com exasperante frequência, o que costumara resultar numa briga acalo­rada... uma briga que James invariavelmente vencera. Na ver­dade, fora uma das principais razões pelas quais ele nunca deixara seu desejo por ela fugir-lhe ao controle. Dissera-lhe repetidamente que jamais geraria um filho bastardo e a única maneira de ter certeza daquilo era mantendo abstinência. Quando ela engravidasse de um filho seu, ambos já estariam legalmente casados, assegurara-lhe. Saber de tudo que perdera atormentava-a até aquele dia, pois os dois nunca haviam se casado e ela não tivera os filhos dele. Nem poderia...

Dirigindo um olhar severo a Pansy, Lily adiantou-se até James e tirou-lhe a xícara da mão com gentileza.

- Deixe-me trocar este café por um mais quente — murmurou, tocando-lhe o braço de leve num gesto de apoio. A posição em que estava impediu que os demais vissem seu gesto. Não que tivesse se importado. Estava zangada demais para se importar. Pelo bem de James, porém, não queria que ninguém percebesse como as palavras de sua irmã o haviam magoado.

Quase sem se dar conta, ele relaxou um pouco.

- Obrigado.

Como se dando conta da certa tensão criada pela esposa, o corpulento Bertie levantou-se.

- Vamos, Pansy.

- Mas por quê? Acabamos de chegar.

- Você já tomou demais o tempo de James e Lily. — Bertie estendeu a mão, sua expressão amistosa. — Potter, fico contente que tenha voltado à ilha.

- Obrigado. — James apertou-lhe a mão. — É bom estar de volta.

- Espero que resolva ficar. Não é nada mau ter um génio das finanças por perto.

-vSempre planejei voltar para casa. Eu só estava esperando pelo momento certo.

Bertie meneou a cabeça.

- Não há tempo melhor do que o presente, é o que dizem.  
— Com aquilo, abraçou a esposa relutante pelos ombros e conduziu-a pela porta dos fundos.

- Lamento por aquilo, James — murmurou Lily momentos depois. — Não é verdade, você sabe.

- O quê?

- O que minha irmã disse sobre papai. Ele nunca achou que você estivesse interessado em Pansy ou Trish. Ora, Trish ainda era uma menina quando você... — Respirou fundo. Era momento de terminar com as mentiras. De assumir o que fizera e enfrentar as consequências. — Quando eu acabei fazendo com que expulsassem você da ilha.

James ergueu a xícara em resposta à admissão dela.

- Pansy acha que é verdade. Deve ter ficado com essa impressão por algum motivo.

- Está apenas confusa. Talvez seja por causa dos hormônios. Eu me lembro que, durante sua primeira gravidez, meteu na cabeça que Bertie iria deixá-la. Chorou por seis meses seguidos. Nada do que ninguém lhe dissesse conseguia convencê-la do contrário.

O restante da tensão de James dissipou-se.

- E, pelo visto, ele não a deixou, certo?

- Claro que não. O homem é louco por ela.

- De fato, formam um bom casal. — James colocou a xícara no balcão e virou-se para fitá-la. — E então? Quando começa­remos a planejar o nosso casamento?

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Como disse?

- Você deve saber que talvez não tenhamos escolha se as comadres ficarem sabendo do que aconteceu ontem à noite. — Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso. — Quanto tempo acha que levará para que Bertie ou Pansy dêem com a língua nos dentes?

- Não dirão nada a ninguém — declarou Lily, confiante.

- Tem certeza?

- Bertie tem um forte senso de dever. Tão logo reflita um pouco a respeito, vai se assegurar de que Pansy fique quieta. Pode até parecer que minha irmã domina o marido, mas, quan­do ele decide ser firme, ninguém argumenta. Nem mesmo Rolly.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de James.

- Isso eu gostaria de ver.

- Fique na ilha e talvez veja. — Aquilo fez com que Lily se lembrasse de algo. — Você estava falando sério sobre o que disse a Bertie? Está realmente planejando ficar?

- Mais sério impossível. Isso me dará tempo de sobra para resolver meus assuntos. Uma vida inteira, se necessário.

- E, por acaso, eu sou um desses "assuntos"? Você disse que voltou por causa de Myrtle, pelo fato de estar preocupada comigo. Na minha opinião, acho que foi por vingança. Agora, falou a Pansy e Bertie que vai ficar na ilha por algum tempo.

- Não apenas por algum tempo. Permanentemente.  
Lily meneou a cabeça, aceitando o fato de que teria que lidar com muita dor nos meses que se seguiriam. Ver James regularmente e observá-lo integrando-se na vida da ilha já seria difícil o bastante. Mas deparar com ele inesperadamente no Supermercado Drake ou num campeonato esportivo local, ou ainda chegar em casa e encontrá-lo sentado na cozinha de Myrtle com uma xícara de chá a sua frente... Como suportaria? Ter, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não ter...

- Isso ainda não responde minha pergunta? — disse, enfim.

- Quer dizer... o que vou fazer em relação a você?  
Ela não gostou da maneira como aquilo soou.

- Sim.

James abriu um largo sorriso.

- Bem, eu vou continuar tentando comprometer você, é claro.

- Estou falando sério.

- Eu também. Já que não posso contar com Bertie e Pansy para me facilitarem as coisas, eu mesmo terei que cuidar disso.  
- Ele soltou um longo suspiro. — Tanto a fazer em tão pouco tempo. Para onde você está indo hoje? Para levar meus planos adiante, preciso saber dos seus.

- Você é livre para ir aonde quiser. Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer.

- E mesmo? Pensei que os professores ficassem de férias no verão.

- Eu dou aulas de reforço para os alunos do colegial a cada mês de julho. Ou melhor, faço isso tão logo consigo reuni-los.

- Reuni-los? Interessante. E aonde, pastorinha, irá encon­trar as suas ovelhas desgarradas?

- Nesta época do ano? Aonde mais poderia ser?

- Ah, sim, na praia. Que tal se eu a ajudasse?

- Não, obrigada. Posso resolver isso sozinha.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Lily não lhe deu chance de argumentar. Apanhando as chaves da moto, desapareceu pela porta dos fundos. Deixara James se aproximar demais naquele dia, passar por barreiras que estavam espantosamente frágeis. Após tantos anos deveriam estar mais sólidas. Teria que ver o que poderia fazer a respeito.

Cortando a cidade... e ultrapassando o limite de velocidade por puro desafio... seguiu em direção ao porto da ilha Evans. Mantinha um pequeno barco na marina, Lulubelle, um barco que a avó lhe dera em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Nas manhãs em que dava as aulas de reforço, levava o Lulubelle até uma pequena ilha deserta a sul da Evans, apropriadamente ape­lidada de "Meio do Nada". Era pouco mais do que uma insigni­ficante faixa de terra e, durante a maré baixa, as pessoas podiam atravessar as águas rasas até lá a pé. Os surfistas, em especial, gostavam da maneira como as ondas quebravam ali. Sem dúvida, era onde encontraria os alunos gazeteiros.

Mal havia subido no barco, e James apareceu inesperadamente.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la — disse, saltando no barco e soltando as cordas que o prendiam às docas.

Lily sentiu o coração disparando, mas franziu o cenho, esperando encobrir a súbita euforia.

- Sente-se, antes que acabe virando o barco — ordenou.  
Tão logo ele o fez, ela acionou o motor do barco, deixando o porto para trás.

- Sabe, quase não consegui alcançar você enquanto atravessava a cidade — comentou James. — Myrtle não estava brincando. Você é mesmo descuidada quando dirige minha moto.  
Continue assim e pegarei minhas chaves de volta. — Não a deixou argumentar. — E então, para onde vamos?

- Vou até a ilha Meio do Nada.

- Eles não estarão lá.

- Por que não?

- A maré está alta e o vento soprando do nordeste. Estarão na costa norte. Há maior diversão lá hoje.

- Veremos. — Dez minutos depois, tendo conduzido o barco por um mar surpreendentemente agitado, Lily percebeu que James estava certo. A ilha Meio do Nada estava completamente deserta, a extensão de mar que a ligava à Evans e tomada pelas fortes correntezas da maré que subia. — - Acho melhor voltarmos. O mar está revolto demais para o pobre Lulubelle. Aquele furacão que atingiu a costa da Flórida deve estar provocando as ondas.

- O dia está bonito demais para voltarmos. Por que não nos leva para um passeio pelo estreito. As águas estarão mais calmas lá.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho que dar uma aula, lembra?

- Garanto que seus alunos não vão objetar a umas duas horas de atraso.

- Talvez não, mas... — O motor engasgou por um momento enquanto o barco já se afastava da ilha. — Oh, não...

James estreitou o olhar.

- Está ficando sem gasolina?

- Preenchi o tanque ontem.

- Onde está a sua gasolina de reserva?

- Eu... bem... não está comigo.

- E. posso saber por quê?

- Porque acabei de encher o tanque do barco ontem. — O motor tornou a falhar como se quisesse contradizê-la.

- Você sabe que sempre deve levar gasolina de reserva. Onde estão os remos?

- Eu... emprestei-os a Pansy.

- Droga! Manobre na direção da ilha outra vez. Talvez tenha restado gasolina o bastante para nos levar até lá.

Não restara. Pararam a algumas centenas de metros do des­tino. A correnteza apanhou o pequeno barco, afastando-o da ilha. Ondas batiam de encontro ao casco, ameaçando tragá-los.

- Teremos que nadar até a ilha — disse James.

- Não — protestou Lily. - Não vou abandonar o Lulubelle à própria sorte! Pode acabar ficando cheio demais de água e afundando.

- Eu não estava pensando em abandonar o barco. — Sem dizer mais nada, ele tirou os ténis e a camisa e mergulhou depressa na água. — Atire-me as cordas — pediu tão logo voltou à tona.

Lily as jogou até ele e descalçou as sandálias.

- Aguente firme. Estarei aí num instante.

- Fique no barco.

- Você não conseguirá puxá-lo sozinho até a ilha. Estamos longe demais e a correnteza está muito forte. — Sem perder mais tempo argumentando, ela mergulhou no oceano com a habilidade da longa prática, emergindo em seguida.

Foram necessários quarenta minutos nadando arduamente para que ambos, enfim, chegassem à ilha, puxando o barco pelas cordas. A maré alta quase a encobrira, deixando pouco mais do que uma estreita faixa de areia no meio das águas. As ondas quebravam com força ali, ameaçando arrastar Lily pelos pés. Ofegando, os braços e pernas pesados como chumbo, ela ajudou James a puxar o barco para terra firme. Então, desabou na areia ao lado dele.

- O que faremos agora? — perguntou, exausta.

- Parece que só temos uma escolha.

- Esperar que alguém apareça para nos salvar?

- Não.

- Não vou nadar de volta até a Evans. — Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso. — E nem você.

- Eu não estava pensando em nadar de volta.  
O extremo cansaço exasperou-a.

- O que exatamente você planejou?  
James fitou-a com um olhar sugestivo.

- Tão logo eu recobre meu fôlego, pretendo arruinar definitivamente a sua reputação.

----------------------------

Curiosos ?!

Uhashusahuashuahusa

Então gente, como estão vocês?!

Eu demorei dessa vez ne... queria pedir desculpas.. é que eu andei com uns probleminhas... carga horário gigante na escola... acabei viajando nos feriados... enfim.. desculpa!!!

Pra compensar hoje eu vou postar dois capítulos. Siim, já já eu poso o outro.

Estou com um bocado de pressa hoje porque tenho cinco provas sábado e nem comecei a estudar. E duas delas são de química /semata. Beem, mas eu queria agradecer MUITO, os comentários de vocês. MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA. MESMO.

Eu fico feliz que vocês gostem das historias que eu adapto... :D

Venho pensando em qual eu vou adaptar agora que a Doce Tentação ta chegando no fim.. bem, assim que eu decidir e começar a postar falo com vocês.

Eu adoooooooro o próximo capitulo (agora me fala um que eu não goste. :P)

Então vão se preparando... (:

Não deixem de comentar. E podem puxar a minha orelha nos comentários, eu ando merecendo. :P

Uhsauasuahuhuahua; um beijo gente.

Luisa


	6. Chapter 5

_Dois capítulos de uma só vez. ;)_

_Espero que vocês gostem._

CAPITULO V

James aguardou, curioso para ver a reação de Lily às suas palavras. Por um longo momento, ela apenas o observou, os olhos verdes arregalados com um misto de apreensão e anseio. Parecia uma linda sereia abordada por um pirata mal-intencionado. Os cabelos molhados e ruivos cascateavam-lhe pelos ombros e costas. A saia do vestido cor de pêssego subiu-lhe até as coxas enquanto uma nova onda avançava sobre ambos. Adorava vê-la daquele jeito, o tecido transparente mol­dando-lhe o corpo e oferecendo-lhe lampejos do paraíso.

- Você não pode fazer isso — disse ela, enfim. — Alguém poderia nos ver.

James meneou a cabeça com ar sério.

- É para que as pessoas vejam, doçura. Ou ao menos des­cubram a respeito. Essa é a finalidade.

- Mas você não pode.

Os lábios dele curvaram-se num sorriso.

- E por que não?

- Porque sou uma professora.  
Claro. Fazia bastante sentido.

- Professoras são imunes à sedução? Ora, eu nunca me dei conta disso.

- Não é o que eu quis dizer. Eu apenas me sentiria como se estivesse transgredindo uma norma, ou algo assim.

- Bem e nós não queremos transgredir normas, não é?  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas pareceu incerta. Era um bom sinal.

- Não seria uma boa ideia.

- Está se esquecendo de dois pequenos problemas.

- E quais são?

- Primeiro, eu sou um Potter.

- E isso o torna imune à lei?

- Com toda a certeza.

- E qual é o segundo?

- Prometi comprometer você.

Era um brilho esperançoso aquele nos olhos dela?

- E você nunca deixa de cumprir suas promessas.

- Nunca. — Outra onda quebrou em torno de ambos e, daquela vez, a saia de Lily subiu-lhe quase até os quadris. Era mais tentação do que ele poderia resistir. Deixou que o avanço da água o levasse aos braços dela.

- Esta é a segunda vez em que tenho sorte — gracejou.  
Para seu alívio, Lily não tentou afastá-lo de si, mas per­mitiu que a estreitasse mais junto ao corpo.

- Como assim?

- Primeiro no meu quarto. Agora temos esta praia deserta e ensolarada à nossa completa disposição. Parece que o destino está agindo contra você, doçura.

Por um breve instante, ela o fitou com um ar sério. Abriu, então, um sorriso que o deixou sem fôlego. Tão tocante. Tão misterioso. Tão cheio de arrependimento e anseio. Ele, porém, optou por se concentrar apenas no brilho de desejo quase oculto naqueles olhos verdes. Não teve dúvida de que era um desejo repleto de relutância. Mas existia, e pretendia tirar completa vantagem do fato.

Tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, dando-lhe tempo de sobra para que tentasse fazê-lo mudar de ideia. O sol acariciava-lhe as faces e o intenso azul do céu iluminava os olhos dela. Os lábios estavam úmidos e entreabertos, e ele sentiria o gosto do mar quando a beijasse. Iria senti-lo também quando seus lábios lhe percorressem o pescoço alvo e lhe encontrassem os provocantes bicos dos seios.

Uma nova onda ergueu-os, levando-os com gentileza um pou­co mais acima da praia antes de recuar, lavando-lhes a areia dos corpos. Os sons do oceano e das gaivotas na distância os únicos que pairavam no ar.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer, não é? — perguntou ele, protegendo-a dos raios do sol com seu corpo.

- Acredito, sr. Potter, que vai fazer tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para me seduzir.

- É exatamente o que planejo fazer, srta. Evans. Vai tentar resistir?

Ela soltou um riso.

- Talvez um pouco.

- Não me parece muito preocupada.

- Oh, e não estou.

- Por que não?

- Porque estou com você, James. — Lily soava tão segura, tão certa. Mais certa do que ele próprio estava, na verdade.

- E por que isso faz alguma diferença?

O humor dissipou-se, substituído por mais arrependimentos do que alguém deveria ter que suportar.

- Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas que são magoadas, você não é do tipo que se vinga.

Uma onda de raiva dominou-o.

- Está se iludindo, princesa.  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- De qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria mantido o máximo de distância possível em iguais circunstâncias.

- Mas não de mim?

- De você, não. Você pode até tentar fazer com que suas ameaças pareçam convincentes, mas... — Lily interrompeu-se, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Vá em frente. Termine.

- Você se certificará de que eu não seja magoada. Sei que isso não faz o menor sentido.

- Nenhum. Devo mostrar-lhe quanto está enganada?

- Você pode tentar.

Ele não poderia ter obtido oferta melhor. Inclinou a cabeça, surpreso quando aqueles lábios rosados se entreabriram sob os seus num convite. Em princípio, seu beijo foi sôfrego, im­petuoso, seus lábios devorando os dela, a língua explorando-lhe a maciez da boca. Longos momentos depois, passou a beijá-la languidamente, saboreando cada instante, deixando que ambos dessem total vazão à doce paixão que os consumia.

A onda voltou, atingindo-os em cheio, erguendo-lhe a saia do vestido até a cintura. James tomou aquilo como um convite e deitou-se sobre ela, segurou-lhe os quadris arredondados e puxou-a mais para si, mostrando-lhe como seus corpos se moldavam com perfeição. Lily abraçou-o pela cintura com as pernas e sussurrou seu nome, o som rouco levado pela brisa tropical.

- Já consegui seduzi-la? — perguntou ele.

Lily fechou os olhos, um suave gemido escapando-lhe dos lábios.

- Eu diria que estou a um passo da total perdição.

- E eu diria que está certa.

James baixou o olhar, abrindo-lhe com gentileza os botões na frente do vestido. Desnudou-lhe, então, os seios. Eram tão bonitos e alvos, os mamilos rosados intumescendo-se sob seu olhar. Incapaz de resistir, inclinou-se para beijá-los. Ela arqueou as costas instintivamente e afundou os dedos na areia. Estava pronta para recebê-lo de braços abertos, entregando-se com abandono, sucum­bindo à mais doce das rendições. A vingança dele estava à mão. Tudo que tinha que fazer era livrá-la da calcinha de renda que era sua última barreira e Lily seria toda sua.

James hesitou, mais dividido do que já estivera em sua vida inteira. Com um gemido de relutância, recostou a cabeça naquele peito acetinado e condenou-se silenciosamente por ser um tolo. Ela estava certa. Como, afinal, soubera? Não era capaz de ma­goá-la. Nem conseguia quebrar a promessa que fizera a si mesmo no passado, quando haviam começado a namorar. Uma promessa que exigia que a tornasse sua esposa antes de possuí-la.

- Tomei uma decisão, doçura.

Pôde ouvir-lhe o coração descompassado de encontro a seu rosto.

- Que decisão?

- Pode continuar mantendo sua reputação intacta por algum tempo mais.

Ela afagou-lhe os cabelos pretos.

- Não está pronto para cumprir sua mais recente promessa?

- Ainda não.

- Talvez você não tenha outra oportunidade.

- Oh, desconfio que terei, sim. — Mais uma onda encobriu-os, esfriando-lhes a pele aquecida. — Acho que terei anos e anos de oportunidades.

Antes que Lily pudesse responder, um grito ecoou pelo mar aberto em direção a ambos.

- Lá estão eles! — A voz era inconfundível. Pertencia ao prefeito Pike.

- Depressa, rapazes, antes que seja tarde demais!

- Rolly, fique sentado! Vai acabar fazendo o nosso barco virar. E deixe essa arma no coldre, ouviu bem? Agora, quem irá nadando até a ilha para buscar Lily? Vá você Ben, já parece ter mais fôlego que nós.

James soltou um suspiro e ajudou Lily a se levantar.

- Parece que está sendo salva outra vez.  
O rubor tingia as faces dela.

- Fique na minha frente enquanto fecho os botões do meu vestido — suplicou.

- É o que estou fazendo, querida. Não importando o que eu disse, não era minha intenção que alguém mais a visse numa situação comprometedora. Apenas eu. — Ele arriscou um olhar por sobre o ombro e, de imediato, desejou ter resistido.  
Se Ben não estivesse nadando em sua direção, ambos estariam rolando na areia outra vez. — Precisa de ajuda?

- Não! O que preciso é de sua promessa de que não tornará a desabotoar minhas roupas!

- Sabe que sou um homem de palavra e não posso prometer isso. — Ele adquiriu um tom sério ao acrescentar: — Você é que tem que prometer que levará gasolina de reserva em seu próximo passeio no Lulubelle.

- Acredite, aprendi muito bem a minha lição.

- E quanto aos remos?

- Irei buscá-los na casa Pansy ainda hoje.

- Otimo. Já terminou de abotoar o vestido? Ben está che­gando perto. Você tem sorte por ele nadar tão devagar.

- Oh, não consigo manter os dois de cima fechados. Acho que as casas afrouxaram, ou algo assim.

- Acho que os mosqueteiros ficarão irados comigo, então.  
Um ofegante Ben nadou até a praia, aproximando-se, enfim, de ambos. Observou-os com ar cauteloso.

- Olá, vocês dois.

Para o divertimento de James, Lily abriu seu sorriso mais angelical. Também notou que o homem mantinha os olhos afastados da frente do vestido dela, embora devesse ter notado o pro­blema com os dois botões, pois havia corado até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Oh, olá, Ben. É bom vê-lo aqui.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, srta. Lily? — Ben lançou um rápido olhar por sobre o ombro até o barco onde o prefeito e o xerife aguardavam com impaciência. — Há algo que possamos fazer para ajudá-la?

- Oh, sim, obrigada. Sinto-me constrangida em admitir, mas acabei ficando sem gasolina.

- Você deveria ter arranjado uma desculpa mais original — disse James, zombeteiro. — Como um problema no motor, ou algo assim. Ninguém a chamaria de mentirosa dessa maneira.

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- E por que eu precisaria mentir? Nós ficamos sem gasolina!

- Sabe... estive pensando em lhe perguntar isto. Se você queria ficar sozinha comigo, tudo o que tinha a fazer era me dizer. Não precisava usar de todo este artifício.

- Oh, seu... — Fervendo de raiva, Lily cerrou os punhos ao longo do corpo. — Ora, já basta! — Respirando fundo para se acalmar, virou-se para Ben: — Por favor, ajude-me a tirar Lulubelle da ilha. Podemos amarrá-lo ao barco do prefeito para que seja rebocado até o porto. Mal posso esperar para voltar para casa.

- Claro, senhorita. — Ben lançou um olhar a James. — Você virá também?

- Sim, já fiz aqui tudo o que podia, levando em conta as circunstâncias. — Ele abriu um largo sorriso. Se santa Lily ficasse mais zangada, acabaria explodindo. — Só se houver algo mais que eu possa fazer por você, srta. Evans.

Ela deu um furioso empurrão no Lulubelle na direção do mar.

- Não, a menos que se afogar esteja em sua lista. Isso me pouparia o esforço com toda a certeza.

Depois que voltaram a salvo às docas, Lily não teve dúvida de que James a seguiria de perto em sua Harley até em casa, o que a deixou ainda mais exasperada.

- Avisei você — começou ele no instante em que chegaram. — Eu a avisei do que feria se você não diminuísse a velocidade. Uma vez que as autoridades não fazem nada para deter você, parece que terei que fazê-lo. Devolva-me as chaves da minha velha moto.

- E se eu me recusar?

- Terei que tirá-las de você.

Um riso baixo e rouco soou na varanda atrás de ambos.

- Ora, James... Não me diga que voltou para casa apenas para assustar garotinhas e tomar-lhes os brinquedos?

Lily virou-se e olhou para uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já vira. Tinha cabelos pretos e curtos, o corte moderno e sofisticado. Desceu as escadas, chamando atenção para seu corpo escultural, com destaque para as pernas bem-torneadas que a minissaia revelava. Brilhantes olhos verdes avaliaram Lily com o mesmo cuidado que ela a estudou.

Só podia ser uma bruxa, caçadora de homens, pensou Lily. Obviamente, outras palavras mais fortes lhe ocorreram para descrevê-la, porém a santa da cidade não deveria pensar mal dos outros, lembrou a si mesma.

Mas francamente! Por que a mulher tinha que ter aparecido ali naquele exato momento? Justamente quando ela estava chei­rando a peixe do barco do prefeito Pike, usando um vestido molhado e incrustado de areia. Sem mencionar o estado deplorável dos cabelos, em parte grudados na cabeça depois de ter usado o capacete e espigados nas pontas por causa do vento. E quanto à mecha lilás não deveria estar exatamente charmosa no momento...

- Retiro o que disse — acrescentou a morena, notando a frente entreaberta do vestido de Lily. — Não se trata de uma garotinha, afinal. — Dirigiu um olhar malicioso a James.  
— Seu espertalhão.

- Ora, ora, vejam só quem apareceu. — James ergueu a mulher pelos braços, ajudando-a a descer o último degrau da varanda e beijou-a com entusiasmo na face. — O que faz aqui, Diana?

- Olá, querido. — O íntimo cumprimento só podia ser deliberado, atingindo o alvo com sucesso. Lily apertou os lábios, esforçando-se para conter a raiva. — Eu só estava de passagem por aqui e resolvi vir ver como vai você.

O sotaque traiu-lhe as origens nova-iorquinas, o que mostrou que estava mentindo. A ilha Evans não ficava a caminho de lugar algum. Era um destino final, não um ponto de parada. Lily cruzou os braços e esperou que James chamasse a mulher de mentirosa. Em vez daquilo, ele apenas riu.

- Fico contente que tenha vindo. — Virou-se para Lily. — Diana Starr, apresento-lhe Lily Evans. Diana é minha sócia.

A mulher teve o desplante de abrir um sorriso agradável e oferecer-lhe a mão.

- E logo serei ex-sócia, a menos que consiga convencê-lo do contrário — confessou.

Ex-sócia? Aquilo chamou a atenção de Lily, enquanto retribuía o aperto de mão e abria o que esperava ser um sorriso polido.

- É um prazer conhecê-la — disse num tom açucarado.  
James sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não se aproxime demais, Diana. Ela não é tão inofensiva quanto parece.

- É ela, então?

- Sim. A própria.

- Sou quem? — indagou Lily, desconfiada.

- Aquela de cuja família esta ilha inteira recebeu o nome — mentiu Diana graciosamente. — É um belo lugar.

- Nós achamos que sim.

A morena virou-se para James e deu-lhe o braço.

- Ouça, querido. Não tenho muito tempo e já usei a maior parte dele para localizar você. Precisamos conversar.

- Claro. Por que não vamos até a minha casa? Posso lhe mostrar o lugar e, então, conversaremos.

- Parece perfeito. — Virando-se para Lily, Diana abriu-lhe outro sorriso charmoso. — Fico contente pela chance de termos nos conhecido.

- Digo o mesmo. — Lily teve que fazer um tremendo esforço para manter uma expressão amistosa no rosto. Mas, levando em conta a raiva e o estado em que se encontrava, não foi fácil. — Agora, se me der licença, tivemos um pequeno incidente com o barco e estou ansiosa por um banho.

Subiu depressa os degraus da varanda e, olhando por sobre o ombro, ainda viu James passando o braço em torno dos ombros de Diana e conduzindo-a em direção a um carro alugado, es­tacionado sob uma árvore.

- Diga a Myrtle que talvez eu não volte para o jantar —pediu ele.

E, com aquilo, James e a estonteante morena entraram no carro, deixando Lily resmungando vários daqueles impropé­rios que teriam dado um rápido fim à sua reputação de santa se alguém pudesse, ouvi-la.

-

- Você não entende, tia Myrtle.

A mulher mais velha ergueu o olhar de seu tricô.

- O que não entendo, querida?

Lily adiantou-se em inquietação até a janela e olhou para o céu noturno.

- James está tentando me seduzir. Admitiu o fato.

- Tenho certeza de que só está gracejando. Sempre foi um rapaz espirituoso.

- Não! É mais do que isso. Ele quer se vingar porque eu...

- As palavras pareceram ficar presas na garganta dela. — Eu...

- Pediu aos mosqueteiros para intervirem a seu favor sete anos atrás?

- Você ficou sabendo disso?

- Francamente, querida. O fato é de conhecimento geral. Segredos não duram muito tempo na ilha Evans. Já devia saber disso a esta altura.

- Sim.

- Eu também sei que você estava com as malas feitas para partir naquela noite.

- Ora, como você...

- Pansy mencionou o fato.

Oh, sua irmã não conseguia mesmo ficar com a boca fechada, pensou Lily, exasperada.

- E o que mais ela disse?

- Que você e Joe tiveram uma briga terrível.  
Lily voltou para sua cadeira e sentou-se na beirada.

- Papai descobriu que eu ia fugir com James.

- Hum, posso entender por que ele ficou um tanto aborrecido.

- Papai sempre odiou os Potter. — Lily lançou um olhar de desculpas à mulher mais velha. — Não a você, tenho certeza — mentiu.

- Oh, sim. Joe odiava a mim também.

Céus, não havia nada que Myrtle não soubesse?, pergun­tou-se Lily, arregalando os olhos em apreensão. Certamente, não saberia o restante.

- O que mais Pansy disse a você? Contou sobre o quê foi a briga?

Myrtle estudou-a com intensidade.

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que foi porque ia fugir com James.

Lily suspirou, esperando que a expressão em seus olhos não a denunciasse.

- Sim. É claro.

- Joe deve ter dito algo terrível para impedir que você partisse com James. Sei que você o amava muito.

Lily baixou o olhar para as mãos que torcia em nervosismo em seu colo.

- Papai me convenceu a esperar.

- Agora, você já esperou. Sete longos anos. Diga-me, por que não retomou seu relacionamento com ele?

- Já lhe disse. James não está interessado num relacionamento. Deseja vingança.

- Tolice. Diga-lhe que você lamenta o que houve. Dê-lhe um abraço e um beijo e ele superará o passado.

Já fiz isso, Lily sentiu-se tentada a confessar.

- E se não der certo?

- Então, conte-lhe o verdadeiro motivo para não ter partido com ele naquela noite.

Lily gelou.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não consegue me enganar, mocinha. Eu conhecia Joe Evans melhor do que você deve achar. Ele disse algo a você naquela noite.

- Não...

- Joe disse algo que impediu você de partir. — Uma estranha tristeza passou pelos olhos escuros de Myrtle. — E eu lhe digo, se você quer acertar as coisas com James, conte-lhe o que foi.

- Eu não posso — sussurrou Lily.

- Sim, minha querida, você pode. E contará.

Myrtle não sabia o que o pai dela lhe dissera, pensou Lily, ou jamais teria lhe dado aquele conselho.

- Não vou me casar com James.  
Myrtle retomou seu tricô.

- Você terá que acabar lhe contando. Poupará a si mesma de muita dor se o fizer agora.

- Eu... eu pensarei a respeito.

Não que pensar a respeito fosse fazê-la mudar de ideia. Porque, embora tudo o que Myrtle dissera fosse verdade, havia apenas um pequeno problema. Lily sabia que o segredo não era seu. Não tinha o direito de contá-lo. E preferiria se submeter a qualquer vingança que James julgasse apropriada do que trair aqueles que seriam magoados por sua revelação. Evidentemen­te, não era sua honra que estaria sacrificando com seu silêncio.

Era sua felicidade.

- Simplesmente não sei o que há com as mulheres de hoje — resmungou Myrtle.

- Como disse?

Por pouco as agulhas de tricô não soltaram faíscas.

- Se eu fosse você, iria atrás daquele homem neste exato minuto, arrancaria aquela harpia de cabelos pretos dos braços dele e diria tudo o que precisa ser dito.

Lily piscou os olhos em surpresa.

- Acha que eu deveria?

- Sem dúvida. E não demore muito também.

Lily entendeu o recado. Tornou a olhar pela janela. Era tarde. Tarde demais para que James e Diana ainda estivessem conversando. Talvez devesse seguir a sugestão de Myrtle, ou ao menos até a parte em que dissera para tirar aquela sirigaita dos braços dele. Não se importaria nem um pouco em fazê-lo. E se não con­seguisse levar o resto adiante? Bem, aquelas coisas aconteciam.

- Acho que vou pegar minha moto e dar uma volta.  
Myrtle sorriu, complacente.

- Ótima ideia.

-

- Há alguma coisa que eu possa dizer que o fará mudar de ideia? Qualquer coisa?

- Não, Diana, lamento, mas não há nada.

- É uma pena. — Ela se adiantou até a janela aberta e olhou para fora. — Bonita vista.

James recostou o ombro na parede, desejando que uma ruiva de cabeça quente estivesse a seu lado em vez de uma racional morena.

- Lily disse mais ou menos a mesma coisa na última vez em que esteve aqui.

Diana virou-se para fitá-lo.

- É mesmo? — perguntou com um riso surpreso. — Vocês dois... aqui?

- Infelizmente, não aconteceu nada do que está imaginando.

- Você deve estar perdendo seu charme — provocou ela num tom bem-humorado. — Teve o amor de sua vida em seu quarto e nada aconteceu?

- Oh, na verdade, muita coisa aconteceu, apenas não isso.  
Diana arqueou as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

- É mesmo?

- Sim, o vento fez com que a porta batesse com tanta força que emperrou, as maçanetas caíram e ficamos presos aqui.

- Que... transtorno. — Ela lançou um olhar à porta em questão. — Presumo que tenha resolvido o problema.

- Oh, sim. Resolvi. Por quê?

- Porque a porta está... — Um estrondo reverberou por toda a casa. — ...prestes a bater — completou Diana com o rosto contraído. (N/A: serio, daqui a pouco eu mesma dou um jeito nessa porta. Kkkkkk )

- Bem, ao menos não teremos que nos preocupar com... - A maçaneta atingiu o chão com um ruído já familiar. — Oh, maldição!

- O que estava dizendo? — perguntou ela secamente. — Achei que tivesse falado que resolveu o problema.

James lançou um olhar atravessado à maçaneta caída.

- E resolvi! Passei horas consertando a maldita porta.

- Tenho que lhe dizer. Você é muito melhor em Wall Street do que fazendo consertos domésticos. Como sairemos daqui agora?

- Saltando da janela como Lily fez não será mais possível. Para que nunca mais fosse tão imprudente, cortei todos os galhos da árvore próxima à janela. — Ele olhou para a cama e, depois, para a cadeira, optando por esta. — Vamos nos sentar e esperar. Alguém acabará aparecendo. Sempre aparece.

Infelizmente, o salvamento demorou várias horas e surgiu de uma forma pouco amistosa.

- James? Você está aqui? James Potter, onde, afinal, está você?

Ele praguejou entre dentes.

- Nós estamos aqui, Lily. No meu quarto.

- O quê... — Passos ecoaram nos degraus. — James Potter, seu filho de um marujo bêbado!

- Sim, doçura?

- Não venha me chamando de doçura! — gritou Lily. — Está preso aí dentro com aquela mulher?

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Oh, o que mais podia acontecer?

- Sim, estou.

Seguiu-se o silêncio absoluto por um minuto inteiro. Então, o que pareceu um pontapé foi dado do outro lado da porta.

- Maldito seja, James Potter! Você manchou a honra da mulher errada! Como pôde?

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_- Droga! Não outra vez._

_- O que houve? – Lily perguntou_

_Ele apertou os lábios._

_- Você não vai acreditar nisto, doçura, mas a porta está trancada."_


	7. Chapter 6

Oi gente, como vocês estão?!

Meu deus.. isso aqui deve estar fedendo a mofo. Mil desculpas pela minha demora. Meu computador pifou e eu perdi tudo que tinha nele. Eu fiquei com raiva e preguiça por um tempo e fui enrolando pra refazer a fic. Sem contar que a escola não me deixa tempo nem pra respirar quase.

Mas aqui está o capitulo. Espero que vocês gostem. :D

Mas e aí ?! todo mundo de férias ? aaaaii, agora eu só quero saber de dormir. Sauhasahushusa; e isso porque eu ainda tenho uma prova amanhã. A ultima, graças a Deus.

Bom gente, eu tenho que ir estudar agora então um beijo.

Comentem, ok ?! (:

CAPITULO VI

- Lily, podemos falar sobre isto mais tarde? — pediu James. — Como, por exemplo, depois que tiver nos ajudado a sair daqui?

- E por que eu deveria ajudá-los? Acho que vou chamar os mosqueteiros para salvarem vocês. Talvez eu espere até amanhã para que a reputação dela fique devidamente arruinada.

- Lily Evans! Se não colocar a maçaneta na porta neste instante, juro que saltarei pelo tronco daquela árvore e irei atrás de você.

- Crianças — interrompeu Diana com um suspiro de cansaço. — Por favor. Essa discussão toda não é realmente necessária.

- Você não entende — disse Lily num tom desolado.  
Antes que James pudesse dizer algo, Diana fez um gesto, silenciando-o.

- O que é que eu não entendo, Lily? — perguntou.

- Ele prometeu. Prometeu que arruinaria a minha repu tação e, em vez disso, arruinou a sua.

- Lily? — A voz de Diana soou espantosamente gentil.

- Sim?

- Tem minha palavra. Não aconteceu nada.

- Você não entende — repetiu ela. — Não importa o que disser. Posso acreditar em você. Mas está presa aí dentro com James há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. — Conteve um soluço. — Tenho certeza de que é uma boa pessoa, mas não é uma santa.  
Todos acharão que ele se aproveitou de você, que roubou sua pureza. James é notório por esse tipo de coisa.

Diana soltou um riso.

- Minha cara, já perdi minha "pureza" há muito tempo.  
Acho que vai descobrir que o que acontece é algo semelhante a quando se quebra um prato. Todo mundo fica alvoroçado na primeira vez em que o prato quebra, mas ninguém nem sequer nota quando cai no chão pela segunda vez.

- Escute o que ela diz, Lily. Torrada queimada não pode ser transformada em pão fresco. Sem querer ofendê-la, Diana.

- Não me ofendi, querido. Agora que já está tudo esclarecido, poderia nos ajudar a sair daqui, srta. Evans?

- Só um instante. Estou procurando a maçaneta. Peço-lhe desculpas, Diana. Realmente não sei o que deu em mim. — Lily soluçou. — Não costumo ser hostil. Acontece apenas que...

- Entendo perfeitamente. Você se importaria em procurar mais depressa? James disse que a última balsa deixa a ilha às dez horas e eu e meu carro alugado gostaríamos de estar nela.

Lily, enfim, encontrou a maçaneta no chão do corredor e colocou-a na porta, ao mesmo tempo em que James punha a outra de seu lado. Giraram-nas com cuidado e, um instante depois, a porta se abriu, Diana deixando rapidamente o quarto.

- Bem, isto foi divertido — disse, os olhos verdes brilhando  
com humor —, mas tenho que ir logo embora antes que acabe perdendo a balsa. Acredito que possa dar uma carona a James até em casa, não é, srta. Evans?

- Cuidarei dele — assegurou-lhe Lily com um sorriso forçado. — Foi um prazer recebê-la em nossa ilha.

- Eu não teria perdido isto por nada no mundo.

- Manterei contato — disse James, abraçando e beijando Diana na face. Murmurou-lhe algo ao ouvido, e ela abriu um largo sorriso e meneou a cabeça. Tão logo a viu seguindo pelo corredor até a escada, virou-se para Lily. Dali a alguns momentos, estariam a sós, e ela não demorou a se dar conta daquilo.

Arregalou os olhos e começou a se encaminhar até a escada.

- Bem, acho que já fiz tudo o que podia por uma noite.

- Ou melhor, causou todos os problemas que podia.

- Ei! Não fui eu que fiquei presa naquele quarto novamente. Não acha que foi coincidência demais?

A raiva dominou-o.

- O que está insinuando?

- Ora, eu não sei. Vejamos. Duas mulheres diferentes presas em seu quarto graças à mesma astuciosa estratégia...

- Está dizendo que fiz com que ficássemos presos no meu quarto de propósito?

- Está dizendo que não? — Sem esperar por uma resposta, Lily desceu as escadas e deixou a casa, correndo até a moto.

- Nem pense em ir embora sem mim! — exclamou ele, não demorando a alcançá-la.

- E tenho escolha? — Enquanto ela subia na moto e a ligava, James sentou-se na garupa, abraçando-a por trás.

- Leve-me para um passeio — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Não demoraram a entrar peia estrada principal que atra vessava a cidade, e Lily aumentou a velocidade. James sabo reou aqueles instantes de liberdade e encontrou alívio no vento forte que lhe esfriou a pele em brasa.

Quando ela acelerou mais, porém, deu-lhe um tapinha gentil no ombro.

- É o bastante, doçura. Diminua.

Mas não houve tempo, uma viatura da polícia obrigando-os a parar.

- Não se preocupe, James. É apenas Bertie. Agora escute, não diga nada para provocá-lo. Nós já passamos por isto antes. Ele vai me passar um sermão daqueles por estar correndo demais. Minha reação será de pesar e arrependimento e logo estaremos a caminho de casa. Está certo?

Assim que o cunhado se aproximou, ela o cumprimentou jovialmente.

- Ei, como vai, Bertie?

- Boa noite, srta. Evans. Queira descer de sua motoci cleta, por favor. O senhor também, sr. Potter.

- Ora, por que está sendo tão formal? — riu ela, descendo da moto.

- Posso ver a sua habilitação, senhorita?

- Ora... você sabe que nunca a trago comigo. Está em casa, numa gaveta.

- Então, admite que está dirigindo sem portar a habilitação.  
Sabe que isso é ilegal?

- Pelos céus! Ninguém aqui sai com a carteira de motorista para não perdê-la, molhá-la, ou algo assim. As pessoas só costumam usá-la quando deixam a ilha.

- Vejo também que está dirigindo a moto sem capacete.

- Lamento quanto a isso. Você sabe que sou cuidadosa nesse sentido, fazendo sempre questão de usá-lo. Mas, desta vez, eu estava com um pouco de pressa e...

- Sim, senhorita. Eu ia mesmo chegar lá. Sabia que ultra passou o limite de velocidade?

- É o que costuma acontecer, Bertie, mas você nunca...

- Será mais apropriado se me chamar de oficial Hinkle no momento.

Lily estava boquiaberta.

- Você quer que eu chame meu próprio cunhado de oficial...

- Hinkle. Sim, senhorita.

- Bertram Hinkle, você perdeu o juízo?

- Como disse?

- Ficou maluco? — Ela virou-se para James, que apenas os observava com um ar divertido. — Ele enlouqueceu. Deve ser o estresse por causa da gravidez de Pansy. Eu lhe contei sobre o que ela o fez passar da última vez. — Tornou a virar-se para o cunhado: — O que ela fez agora, Bertie... quero dizer, oficial? Talvez eu possa ajudar. Precisa de um bom jantar caseiro? Ou que tal uma babá para que você e minha irmã possam passar uma noite especial na cidade?

- Senhorita, creio que acaba de tentar subornar um oficial da lei. Lamento, mas terá que me acompanhar.

- O quê! Por qual motivo?

- Excesso de velocidade. Dirigir sem habilitação e sem ca pacete. E por tentativa de suborno. Coloque as mãos no alto da cabeça e vire-se.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

Talvez fosse momento de intervir, decidiu James.

- Hã... oficial?

- Senhor, aviso-lhe para não interferir em minha prisão.  
Se o fizer, terei que prendê-lo também. — Ele olhou para James com ar esperançoso. — Vai interferir?

- Não tenha dúvida.

- Entendo, senhor. Por favor, vire-se e ponha as mãos no alto da cabeça também.

- Vai nos algemar?

- Receio que terei que algemar um ao outro, pois só tenho um par de algemas.

James sorriu.

- Entendo.

Antes que Lily pudesse protestar, Bertie algemou um ao outro. James esforçou-se para ocultar seu divertimento. Alguém devia ter dito bertie que fizesse aquilo. Pansy, talvez, ou até Myrtle. Bem, entraria no jogo.

Bertie, então, ajudou-os a sentar no banco detrás da viatura sob os protestos acalorados de Lily. Quando chegaram ao distrito policial, James constatou, surpreso, que estava vazio, exceto por uma auxiliar. Uma vez que havia apenas dois homens da lei na ilha inteira, significava que Rolly já teria ido para casa.

- Só vou tomar as medidas legais amanhã — declarou Bertie, demonstrando somente então o primeiro indício de nervosismo. — Preciso esperar e ver se Rolly quer formalizar queixa. — Conduziu-os até os fundos do distrito, onde ficavam as duas celas. A primeira estava repleta de caixas.

- Ainda não desempacotamos nossos novos computadores — explicou antes de levá-los até a outra cela. — Assim, terei que colocá-los juntos na mesma cela.

- E quanto às algemas? — perguntou James.

- Eu... voltarei para retirá-las em breve — disse Bertie, trancando a porta da cela.

James conteve o riso.

- Claro. Não tenha pressa.

- Não tenha pressa! — protestou Lily. — Como pode dizer isso?

- Relaxe, doçura. Tenho certeza de que não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo.

- Eu não entendo. O quê, afinal, deu em Bertie?

- Desconfio que não pôde mais tolerar as suas travessuras.

- Que travessuras?

- Ora, vamos. Sabe o que quero dizer. Você tem ultrapas  
sado os limites de velocidade e hoje estava sem capacete. Ficou imprudente demais e este é o jeito dele de deter você antes que haja algum acidente.

- Mas por que envolveu você?

James tinha sua opinião quanto àquilo, mas decidiu guardá-la para si.

- Provavelmente porque sabia que eu criaria confusão de pois que tivesse prendido você. Acho que me prendeu com você para que eu não tivesse como ir acordar Rolly.

- Acha mesmo que passaremos a noite inteira aqui?

- Talvez. — Diante da expressão desolada de Lily, ele abraçou-a pela cintura. — Mas duvido que fiquemos presos por tanto tempo — assegurou-lhe. — A auxiliar viu o que estava acontecendo. Aposto que alertará Rolly para nós.

- O que faremos nesse meio tempo?

- Vejamos. Temos uma cela só para nós, um par de algemas, um pouco de privacidade. Eu não sei. O que acha que deveríamos fazer?

Ele usara a tática certa. A tensão de Lily diminuiu e conseguiu sorrir.

- Acho que devemos conversar.  
James também sorriu.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? Vamos nos sentar enquanto esperamos. — Conduziu-a até a cama estreita da cela e ajudou-a a sentar bem próxima a si. — E então? Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Diana Starr.

Aquilo não demorou muito. Ele soltou um suspiro.

- O que quer saber?

- Em primeiro lugar... o que lhe sussurrou ao ouvido antes que ela fosse embora?

- Eu prometi convidá-la para o nosso casamento.

- Oh, muito engraçado. O que você realmente disse?

- Se você vai questionar cada resposta que eu der, vou perguntar a Bertie se não têm por aí um detector de mentiras.  
Agora, você quer discutir, ou quer conversar?

- Conversar. Diana não parava de chamar você de querido. Vocês são bem íntimos? Quero dizer, já foram... namorados?

- Não. Ela chama todo mundo assim. Incluindo o marido.

- Diana é casada?

- Sim, quando a conheci já era casada. E é bastante feliz no casamento também.

- Então, por que veio até aqui à sua procura?

- Não fez segredo disso. Veio para tentar me convencer a desistir de encerrar a nossa sociedade.

- E presumo que não conseguiu, certo?

- Não, não conseguiu.

- Então, Diana partiu e nunca mais voltará aqui en quanto viver?

- Não soe tão esperançosa. — James torturou-a por um minuto antes de lhe pôr um fim ao sofrimento. — Como eu lhe disse, talvez compareça ao nosso casamento.

- Oh, pare com isso, sim? — Lily, então, permaneceu em silêncio por tempo demais, o que o preocupou. — Há mais uma coisa sobre a qual acho que precisamos conversar.

- E o que é? — perguntou James, cauteloso.

- Minha... sedução.

- Está ficando impaciente?

- Não. — Ela o fitou, sua expressão muito séria. — Você precisa parar com isso por algum tempo.

Por aquilo ele não havia esperado. Achara que o desejo dela se igualava ao seu. Ao que parecia, algo mudara desde aquela manhã.

- Nunca tive, nem tenho nada com Diana.

- Ela não é problema.

- E qual é então?

- Você só voltou há poucos dias e eu... — Ela respirou fundo. — Parece que não consigo me controlar quando estou perto de você.

Ele fez um esforço para não demonstrar seu divertimento.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- Eu não. Preciso de tempo para me recobrar, para refletir e decidir se quero ser...

- Uma mulher perdida?

Ela o estudou com um olhar velado.

- Foi o que quase me tornei hoje — sussurrou. — Você me rouba o fôlego, a minha capacidade de raciocinar.

- Você faz o mesmo comigo. — Vendo-lhe os lábios rosados tremendo, James esforçou-se para resistir à vontade de beijá-los.  
- Não vou desistir de você.

- Só estou pedindo algum tempo.

- Você teve sete anos.

- E agora estou pedindo mais tempo.

Ele recostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si e lutou para manter o controle de suas emoções.

- Quanto tempo mais?

- Eu não sei.

James cerrou os dentes para não argumentar, para não su cumbir e encerrar as dúvidas dela tomando o que queria. Seria tão fácil. Um beijo e Lily seria sua.

- Está certo. Eu lhe darei alguns dias. Assim que voltarmos à casa de Myrtle, eu me mudarei para a minha.

- Ouça, eu...

- Que diabos estava pensando, rapaz? — A voz furiosa de Rolly reverberou pelo corredor até a cela, uma intromissão indesejável e fora de hora. — Você trancou Lily e James juntos?

- Havia apenas uma cela, xerife — protestou Bertie. — Mas eu os mantive algemados. Não há muito o que possam fazer presos por um par de algemas.

- Você perdeu o juízo? Na certa, acabou realizando uma fantasia para aquele rapaz. Uma jovem inocente, um par de algemas, uma cela. Pelos céus, filho. Você é casado, não é? Use a sua imaginação. — Rolly apareceu junto à porta que conduzia às celas e estudou-os com um ar desconfiado.

- Nós não fizemos nada — anunciou Lily, levantando-se.

- Só para o caso de estar se perguntando a esse respeito.

- Fico aliviado em saber. — Rolly soltou um longo suspiro. - Lamento o que houve, srta. Lily. Bertie se excedeu um pouco.

- Não, ele só estava cumprindo a lei. A culpa foi minha, xerife. Eu ultrapassei o limite de velocidade, estava dirigindo sem a carteira e sem o capacete.

- Bem, você sabe muito bem que não deveria fazer isso — repreendeu-a Rolly. — Especialmente dirigir sem capacete.

- Tem razão. Aprendi minha lição. Não voltará a acontecer.

- Nesse caso, eu a deixarei ir com uma advertência. — O xerife olhou para seu ajudante e meneou a cabeça na direção da cela. - Abra a porta, Bertie. E tire-lhes aquelas algemas.

- Sim, senhor.

- Por que Potter está preso?

- Estava com ela.

- Cometeu algum delito? — A esperança desabrochou na voz do xerife.

- Não, não fez nada que justifique sua prisão — apressou-se Bertie a assegurar.

Rolly não se deu ao trabalho de esconder sua decepção.

- Bem, nesse caso, deixe-o ir também. — Virou-se para James. — Mas não fique tão entusiasmado. Espero vê-lo de volta muito em breve.

- Se resolver me prender por causa de Lily, não terá que esperar muito. Terei prazer em voltar bem depressa.

Para grande desapontamento de Lily, James fez exatamente o que dissera. No minuto em que voltaram à casa de Myrtle, arrumou suas coisas e mudou-se para a própria casa. Foi somente após o jantar do sexto dia de separação que ela voltou a vê-lo... e apenas por que Pansy perdeu a paciência e insistiu para que Lily fosse "tirar o pobre homem de seu sofrimento". Felizmente, conseguiu arranjar uma justificativa aceitável para sua visita, uma que repassou na mente enquanto o en contrava numa cabana na propriedade dele, uma a que sempre se referira como a casa do barco.

- Olá — cumprimentou-o, parando junto à porta e olhando ao redor. A estrutura parecia espantosamente sólida, conside rando que não recebera nenhuma atenção durante sete anos.  
As paredes rústicas de tábuas continuavam firmes no lugar assim como o teto de zinco.

- Olá — disse James. — É uma surpresa vê-la.

- É uma surpresa para mim também. Para ser franca, eu não planejei vir.

O sol ainda se punha numa bola de fogo, o sorriso dele destacando-se sob o restante de luminosidade do dia.

- Então, por que veio?

Ela deu de ombros com ar encabulado, adiantando-se pela cabana.

- Pansy me fez vir — confessou. — E eu também queria ver se você precisava de ajuda. Segundo os boletins do tempo na tevê, podemos ser atingidos por parte daquele furacão que está subindo pela costa, agora que resolveu deixar a Flórida em paz. E então... — Ela abriu um largo sorriso. — Precisa de alguma ajuda?

- É por isso que estou aqui. Além dos vários reparos que já fiz na casa, vim ver se tudo está seguro aqui também. Embora tenha minhas dúvidas de que seremos atingidos. Segundo dizem, o furacão passará bem a sul de onde estamos.

- É o que também espero. — Lily olhou ao redor, à procura de um pretexto para ficar. — Eu não havia me dado conta de que você tinha realmente um barco aqui. — Repousava em suportes, o casco de madeira elevado do chão de terra. — Está em condições de navegar?

- Estará quando eu tiver terminado de consertá-lo.

- Você me levará para um passeio, então?

- Conte com isso.

Atrás dela, a porta da cabana se fechou com força, sobressaltando-a. Estranho. Não ventava naquela noite.

- Bem, acho que já devo ir. Está escurecendo e... — Ela gelou quando o viu aproximar-se mais, a respiração em suspenso. - E Myrtle ficará preocupada. — Ele passou direto por ela.

- Deixe-me abrir a porta.

- Espere. — Lily cerrou os dentes e disse as palavras que deveria ter-lhe oferecido sete longos anos antes. — Quero pedir perdão a você.

Ele hesitou junto à porta.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter lhe magoado tanto. Eu jamais deveria ter mandado os mosqueteiros atrás de você. Sei que disse que ia me seduzir para obter sua revanche, mas isso não é mais necessário. Você sabe, não?

- O que exatamente?

- Não precisa mais me seduzir. Todos sabem o que houve no passado. Você tinha todo o direito de tentar acertar as contas. E agora que já se divertiu um pouco à minha custa, pode encerrar o jogo.

- E se eu não quiser encerrá-lo?

- Não percebe? Se persistir, as coisas podem ficar sérias. As pessoas acham isso engraçado agora. Mas se for adiante, tudo mudará. Podem ficar com raiva de você. E eu não suportaria se algo assim acontecesse.

- Acredite ou não, sei muito bem o que estou fazendo.

- Então, você ainda vai me seduzir?

James inclinou-se para a frente na penumbra, os lábios de ambos bem próximos.

- Não se quebra uma promessa. — Virou-se de volta para a porta e tentou abri-la... mas foi em vão. — Droga! Não outra vez.

- O que houve?

Ele apertou os lábios.

- Você não vai acreditar nisto, doçura, mas a porta está trancada.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_- Venha até aqui. – ele disse_

_- Está bem. Mas precisa saber que o dever exige que eu lute contra você._

_- Você não vai lutar. Venha. Não adianta adiar o inevitável._

_- Achei que não quisesse ter sexo pré-nupcial comigo. _

_- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Não vai engravidar nesta noite. Eu prometo. Cuidarei de tudo."_


End file.
